The Adventures of Adrianna and Sonic! (2009) (My First Written Story)
by christallight
Summary: "When a supernatural portal teleports me to another dimension, and I meet Sonic and friends and are asked to join the freedom fighters, how can I be sure of what is to come?" This is a story that jump started me into the writing hobby, and was written when I was but 11 years old. This is old and I thought I would post it for people to see how I've come so far since then! Enjoy :D
1. Author's Notice

**Author's Note:**

**Now I will explain something as clear as possible. This was written off of imagination with no real goal of use when I was just eleven years old. I was bored and had decided to write a story of what went on in my imagination. It is the first story that I have ever written and now today, at 14 years old and much improved, I decided to post it to show how much I've improved on my writing skills and to also not let an old memory and accomplishment die out of me. **

**The grammar, spelling, and overall writing format are exactly as they were when I had first written it. It is somewhat hard to read and will give grammar and spelling Nazi's a heart attack, I am sure of that. **

**Once again, this is exactly as it was when I had first written it. No spelling or grammar checks were done in the three years after I finished what I was willing to write before getting bored. So everything is exactly as I left it when I finished the last chapter I was willing to write before growing bored. **

**I am not going to rewrite it any time soon nor am I going to expand it- unless I regain my interest in Sonic. Then maybe.**

**Well that is all I have to say for now. Please enjoy this mess of words I created when I was eleven.**


	2. Running away

_**Past this point is copy-paste exact word-for-word from the original story I wrote. Enjoy. ^~^**_

Since I am 11 I will have some spelling errors but the stories are pretty interesting so please enjoy :)

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**The adventures of Adrianna and Sonic**

**Chapter 1 running away!**

I was a normal girl had a normal life and lived with normal people...I was tired of it. Also my parents drove me crazy. So one day I decided to run away. I packed my stuff and ran away. My first destination was the beach. I have always been a sonic fan so I was inspired to learn to run very fast without getting tired. So I got to the beach very fast...I have always dreamt to meet sonic though that dream never came true until today. When I got to the beach I decided to go for a swim so I jumped into my bathing suit and ran toward the water with my luggage. Then all of a sudden a storm occurred as if out of nowhere and pulled me farther and farther into the ocean luckily my bag floated. So I floated for 2 days and finally something happened. I saw a huge whirlpool. I tried to be brave but the will to scream was overwhelming. So I screamed at the top of my lungs... man was I loud .then I started spinning round and round. I got so scared I fainted and finally reached the bottom. Then there was a flash of light and I wasn't where I was anymore...SOS.

"Hey sonic!'' said tails "if this is about your invention can it wait until after lunch" asked sonic" Its not. I found a drowned girl on the beach. " answered tails " I asked if she was ok and she said 17 miles to cookie town... weird" " That's not good" said sonic " lets go... oh wait (grabs chili dog) ok lets go"...

*cough cough* where am I "I asked "you are on the beach" said tails "oh so I was dream... AHH TALKING ANIMAL" I yelled "hey wait, your sonic and tails!" I said fainting again and then waking up "wait were is knuckles" I asked "oh he's got the flu. He has been sneezing all morning" said sonic "so what is your name?" asked tails "my name is Adrianna" I said "Oh ok nice name. Yah so I am making a special machine that turns plants into medicine. I researched and I need a special beach flower but so far I haven't had any luck" said tails "Do you need the plant for the machine or medicine?" I asked "medicine. But if I get the wrong one I could hurt knuckles" : ( said tails. I stand up "OWW! MY LEG! Ouch coral reefs hurt." I said." I think you're infected. We need to get you to the infirmary...But when we get their please stay quiet , knuckles was sleeping when we left" said sonic "ok" I answered. 5 minutes later... "ok were here" whispered sonic."ACHOO" knuckles sneezed "darn it he woke up" said sonic "he might sneeze alot" "I know" I said sonic brings me to the infirmary. "Wait here while I get some alcohol for your leg, knuckles need any thing?" asked sonic "ACHOO... A glass of water would do" said knuckles. Sonic said ok and leaves the room. Knuckles looks at me. "who ACHOO are you?" he asks "I am Adrianna, nice to meet you knuckles" I answer "how do you know my name" asks knuckles "you are a video game character in my world... and sonic said your name" I said "oh ACHOO" said knuckles "I am back. Here's your water knuckles" said sonic "thanks ACHOO" said knuckles "I got the Alcohol for your leg Adriana" said sonic "its Adrianna" I said "sorry. Now this will sting" warned sonic "OUCH...I am ok" I said "here" said sonic wrapping a bandage around my leg. "Thanks, hey my leg doesn't hurt I can walk again. Now I can help tails get that flower for knuckles medicine. BY!" I say and head for the beach. "Hey tails where are you" I yell "at the beach" said tails "did you find it yet knuckles is sneezing up a storm over their" I said "yah but...ITS HUGE" said tails looking at a 4 foot tall flower. I thought for a moment and had an Idea "hey why not just take what you need and leave the rest here?" I said "good Idea!" said tails. Tails picked 3 of the colorful flower petals and cut of a leaf. "There, that should do it" said tails putting the plant parts in the jar. Me and tails rushed back to the hideout "hey knuckles we got the plant." said tails "great ACHOO I fell like my nose is about to fall off." said knuckles rubbing his nose. Tails took the plant parts and dropped them in a blender like object added water and a touch of what I think is sugar and blended it until it was a drink and poured it in a glass. "Here knuckles drink this" said tails. "Gulp...BLEACH!" said knuckles..."oops,I think I might have put in salt instead of sugar on accident" said tails "oh well at least I stopped sneezing" said knuckles "well I think I better go find a way to get back to my world" I said "by" "hold on... I know how you got here and it's impossible to get back. So do you want to join the team since you are stuck here...?"said sonic "Sure" I said. 'Wow first I run away, I meet sonic, and now I am a freedom fighter wow what a day' I thought. "hey wait were am I going to live" I asked "you can live with me" said tails "really thanks" I said "come on follow me" said tails " thanks" I said. Me and tails walk away. " I think I like her so far." said sonic "like her enough to date her?" said knuckles "haha" said sonic sarcastically..."so here is your room" said tails showing me a green room with a brown bed in the corner, a desk , desk lamp and a closet with some hangers. " Do you like it?" asked tails "yes. It is quite comfy and the bed is really soft." I said "good" said tails smiling. "So anyway make yourself feel at home and unpack. When you are done I will give you a tour of the hideout" said tails "thanks" I say. Tails leaves. "Ah. Well better unpack." I open my luggage and hang up 5 short and long sleeve shirts and 5 shorts and jeans. Then I unpack my DS and my stuffed toys and a couple note pads, colored pencils and crayons. Then I take out my boots, socks, shoes, hats, gloves, and 2 coats. Then I take out 5 chapter books and put them on my desk. "There done unpacking. Tails I am done" I said "ok follow me" said tails. Tails shows me around the whole hide out he shows me the kitchen, his room, Sonics room, knuckles room, the infirmary, the garage( were tails keeps the tornado), and tails little study room were he builds and does science. So I hope you enjoy your self and do a good job kicking Robotnick butt" said tails and gives me a small backpack with a map, a water bottle and a first aid kit. "thx" I said" well good night tails" I said "good night Adrianna" said tails.


	3. Tails Doll

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 2 Tails Doll**

(Just so you know I researched tails doll and watched all sorts of vids of him on you tube... HE IS AN EVIL DOLL THAT EATS YOUR SOAL!... enjoy *grins evilly*)

"YAWN" I stretch. I open the curtains of my window and look at the big blue sky. "Ahh what a beautiful day to drive Robotnick crazy "I sigh and then get dressed and go to the kitchen. sonic and tails are already awake." how did you sleep Adrianna" asked sonic " I slept great" I answered "yawn hey guys" said knuckles "well you look much better today I guess that medicine did it" I said "yah I feel much better" said knuckles "hey sonic are their any other animals in your group?" I asked "yah there is silver" said Sonic. "Isn't he the psychic one" I asked "yes" said sonic "cool" I said "where is he?" I ask " silver is getting more bananas " said sonic 'hmm I wonder how silver is doing with that' thought sonic... In the forest! " Strange all the banana trees are bare they were full yesterday" said silver "hmm... Aha! theirs some : )." silver flies up to the top of the tree and grabs 12 bananas. "This should last a week" said silver "ok time to go back to the hideout." 13 minutes later... " I got the bananas sonic" said silver walking into the kitchen" thanks'' said sonic. silver looks at me and looks back at sonic." who is she?" asked silver "her name is Adrianna and she is a new group member" said sonic. Silver walks over to me and holds out his hand."Hi, I'm silver nice to meet you" I shake his hand "nice to meet you to" I said. "Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't sometimes you wish to run away? "Said ? "Huh" I said. I look around. "something wrong" asked sonic"huh oh, I know this sounds crazy but I think I just heared some one say can you feel the sunshine?does it brighten up your day? dont sometimes you wish to run away?" i said " doesnt that sound familier" said tails to sonic. "you are probobly hearing things...come on lets go kick robotnick butt." said sonic "huh ok"i said. every one heads to their room to get ready. "but I am sure i wasnt hearing things", I thought and go to my room...

After a long day of destroying robots and me getting chased by them we all finaly head home for dinner and bed."well that was exausting"I said "I need training,ouch...I cant believe i ran into a wall 3 times." I said " we can help you" said sonic "really thanks" i said..." do you want to play with me...Play with me!" said ? "what the" i said surprisingly "i just heared the voice again"i said "you are probobly just tired"said sonic " good night adrianna" said sonic "night" i said..." yawn sonics probobly right I just need sleep" I go to my room and go to sleep... 3 hours later in my nightmare..."were am I ?" I asked "hello" said ? "whos there"I asked "my name is tails doll" said tails doll "would you like to play?" said the tails doll " no ... thank ... you..."I managed to all of a sudden the adorable little talking dolls eyes turned black and red its hands grew claws it teeth grew sharp and its voice went from high and cute to deep and scary "ok I gave you a chance now wake up and prepare for your doom hehehehahahahahahhaahahaaa" laughed the tails doll "ahhh...phew it was just a dream" i said wiping sweat off my forehead then I look at the miror and almost fainted... their looking at the miror is the tails doll looking at me through refletion with his big red and black eyes laughing "now time for you to die "laughed the tailsdoll. he turns around and jumps at me "AHHHHHHHHHH" I scream for help. sonic wakes up. "what the ow" said sonic hitting his head up against the head bored "HELP ME" i yell "adrianna!" said sonic. sonic gets tails,knuckles and silver and rushes to my room. I smack The tails doll so he brakes my hand and knocks me down on the floor and starts choking me. "HAHAHA say good night human" said the tails doll lifting his other hand to kill me and sonic comes in "help" I say almost out of breath sonic runs over to me and kicks the tails doll off of me. "you ok" asks sonic. the tails doll gets up. "not realy" i say the tails doll flys at sonic "SONIC LOOK OUT" yelled looks behind him and ducks and the tails doll flys into the wall.I manage to giggle a little bit."thats it you will all die" the tails doll goes after knuckles and knuckles punches the doll out of my room " stay here"said sonic to rushes out of my room to help the others against tails doll."ugh"I groan and hit my head against the floor "...ow" By the end of the battle everyone is beaten and brused, but the tails doll is dead. "wow that doll was tough" said silver. "tell me about it " said knuckles "owch" groaned tails" i think the tails doll broke my tail" said tails looking at his broken tail. sonic picks up tails and uses his super speed to get tails into the infermary and puts tails tail in a cast (I know I used the word tails to much)and runs back to my room to help me. "adrianna are you ok" asked sonic helping me up" no that thing broke my hand. what was that thing it said it was the tails doll."

sonic helps me up " the tails doll is an evil doll that goes around killing people and eating their soals. At first look they are adorable dolls at second look they are evil" said sonic "oh.I need to go get a cast for my hand."I said "here i will get you their faster " said sonic. sonic picks me up and runs to the infermary. "thanks sonic...tails what happened." I asked "that evil doll version of me broke my tail." said tails depresed "oh I hope it heals soon" I said "thanks" said tails. I got my hand cast and everyone sighed me and tails cast...hehe... and me and tails had to stay their for a few days but it was worth it I am no longer haunted by the tails doll...for now.

**! CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE !**

( you tube tails doll vid names.Summer Of Sonic 2009 - Introduction Trail (With The Tails Doll),**Tails doll tribute Creepy doll**,Tails Doll in Sonic Shorts:Volume 3 (Part Final),Tails Doll,Revenge of the Tails Doll: Part 1 ( has bad words),Revenge of the Tails Doll: Part 2,Revenge of the Tails Doll: Part 3,Revenge of the Tails Doll: Part 4,Chaotix - The Tails Doll Nightmare,The Tail's doll returns part 1(has bad words),The Tail's doll returns part 2.Tails doll creep doll music vid ( my way of it ),tails does creepy doll.Tails Doll Songs on piano,**Images of pictures of tails doll** on bing.)

I DONT GET NIGHTMARES FOR PEATS SAKE PEOPLE STOP ASKING!

... If YoU WaTcH tO mAnY vIdEoS i WiLl CoMe OuT oF yOuR cOmPuTeR aNd EaT yOuR sOaL BwAhAhAhA (jk)(lol).


	4. Where's Silver?

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter3 Wheres silver?**

I walk in the kitchen on a beutiful morning and right in the middle of an argument to " why do I have to do it your faster" said silver " because 1 you are always complaining about having nothing to do and 2 bananas grow in trees and you can fly I cant!" said sonic "grr fine"said silver and walks away. I walk up to sonic "whats wrong with him" I ask. "oh I sent him to go get more bananas" said sonic "oh"I said...Back with silver..."why do I have to do this, tails can fly " said ,clomp."what hey let me go...help m... A piece of metal closes over silvers mouth and silver is carried away... Back at the hide out "hmm" said sonic " hey tails what time is it?" ... " 3:00 pm" said tails "I sent him 4 hours ago he should be back by now" said sonic "come on guys lets go find him"said sonic "ok"said me,tails and knuckles at the same time. I giggled."ok lets go" said with silver. "Grr let me go" said silver " why would I do that?" Said ? "So I can kick your butt for kiddnaping me" said silver struggling to get out of the rope he was tied in "I was sent by robotnick to kill the freedom you are a freedom fighter." said the robot picks up silver and ties him up so he is hanging over the edge of a cliff. silver looks down"uh oh, I dead":( thought silver "AHHH" yelled silver .silver starts struggling again."you might not want to do that" said the robot"why" asked silver "because the rope is breaking and your breaking it more""HEEELP" yelled silver. the robot presses a button and the metal goes over silvers mouth again...In the forest... "hey guys I found silvers footprints lets follow them..."i said. "nice spotting" said sonic 4 minuites later..."silvers foot prints end here." said tails "hey look robot wheel tracks leading to where silvers footprints end"said knuckles. " it looks like silver was draged to the mountains... Uh Oh" I said "uh oh is right we have to help him, he is part of the group." said sonic "then lets go" I said ... later in the mountain "the rope is almost broken"said the robot. By now silver is really freaked out. Sonic,tails,knuckles and me are at the top of the mountain."silver?" I yell "merrphf" said silver(well his mouth was covered)"ah their he is, Oh no were coming" said sonic, sonic starts to run up to silver and then gets blasted back by the robot."owch hey adrianna you untie silver and we'll handel the robots" said sonic "ok" i said "I am coming silver" SNAP"MMMMM" yelled silver ( he was trying to say AHHHH) I run over their and grab the rope "gotch ya" I said. silvers head hits up against the side of the cliff and the thing over his mouth brakes ."ouch" said silver. I try to pull silver up but instead i fall of the cliff with silver "AHHH" said me and silver falling. "gotch you" said tails holding onto the back of my shirt. " thanks tails" I said. Tails pulls us up onto the cliff "we finished destroying robots when you fell so good timing" said sonic "good... can we go back now, I am getting hight sick" said silver "sure" said sonic At the hide out... "well that was an exiting day"said sonic "EXITING?! I ALMOST GOT DROPED OFF A CLIFF!"yelled silver " atleast you lived"I said "eh... good point" said silver kind of embareced "uh well any way night" said silver. "night" I said.


	5. Merry Christmas

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 4 Marry christmas**

It was a chilly morning and it was snowing lightly. "YAWWN

Ah a new winter morning." I said happily I look at the calander

"huh yay and it is dacorating day" I said I get up get dressed and grab my santas hat and run out side were every one was waiting for me playing snowball fight. "hey guys"I said silver makes a Giant snowball and gives it to tails and tails flys over me and every one smiles at me mischiviousely.i smile worriedly "what are you smileing at" I ask . sonic flicks his head up once. I look up."Uh oh" I say ."bombs away" said I got air attacked with a giant snowball Everyone laughs exept me. "you know I am going to have to get back at you guys for this RIGHT"I said "thats what you get for having us wait an hour outside" said silver " you could have woken me up." I said " we wanted to drop a snow ball on you instead" said sonic "... lets just pick out a tree" i said... later in the forest... " found a good one" said tails looking at a 6 foot tall tree "this is perfect said sonic " hey knuckles" yelled sonic "yah" asked knuckles " can you knock down this tree for our christmas tree?" asked sonic "sure " said knuckles. knuckles punches the tree untill it falls. "great now how do we move it" asked sonic "I can help...this is how" said silver

silver uses his sycicanieses and makes the tree rise in the air and tails flys over to it and hops on the tree for a ride. "thanks silver" said sonic "your welcome" said silver " ok we have a tree now we need to decorate it right" i said " right " said sonic "but first we need to bring it to the hide out right" I asked "...right" said sonic 5 minutes later...

"ok now we have to decorate the tree" said sonic. sonic goes to get the docorations... " hey does anyone know were the decorations are" yelled sonic. we all say no. we all help sonic look for the decorations. "found them! " said tails. tails pickes up a box of tree decorations and brings them to the tree. " great now we can decorate" i said " yup " said sonic. tails flys to the top of the tree and puts on the star, me and sonic put on the lights and silver and knuckles put on the orbs and candy canes. "done, wow this looks cool" i said looking at the completed tree. " now we just put the preasents for each other and wait until tomorow to open them " said sonic. Everyone leaves the room and goes to get their preasants

The next morning ... "wow thanks for the coat adrianna" said sonic looking at a coat with a picture of him in the middle of a peace sighn

THAT NIGHT... " i cant believe you set up a snow ball trap on all of us" said knuckles " well you guys droped a giant snow ball on me" i said sipping hotcoco. " how did you set up a working trap" asked tails " hey yah how did you" asked sonic shivering next to the fire place. " that my friend is a secret" I said winking at sonic " well I am going to bed " said sonic. everyone aggreed. I picked up a bucket of water and put out the fire.

"good night everyone" i said. everyone said good night.


	6. The Stone

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 5 the stone...**

"yawn" i said rubbing my eye. I got out of bed got dressed and brushed my teeth as fast as I can. Today me and sonic are going to have a picknic at "beuty falls" a water fall that fits its name . I head to the kitchen to help sonic pack a lunch but I came to see him ready." ready to go?" asked sonic "mhm" i said "before you ask everyone else went to go get more food" said sonic "thanks lets go" I said

40 muinets later ...

"ok were he...oh no" said sonic. I walk up the the water fall " the waterfalls poulluted" I said " this has eggman writen all over it" said sonic " I aggree" I said " come on " said sonic climbing up the rockes next to the waterfall and i follow close behind him. "WOW! thats a BIG factory" i said." come on we have to destroy it before it does any more harm" said sonic "ok" i said and we run up to the factory and sneak in " how are we going to find the source of the pollution" i asked. sonic looks around " aha a map" sonic pulled a map off the wall and ezamined it " it seems like there are 3 robot factories in this one building" said sonic I look at the map too " how about you destroy the west one I will destroy the East one and we will meat at the last one" said sonic "ok " i agreeed " remember the karaty knuckles taught you" said sonic " i will" I said then me and sonic ran in different directions. * walking* I peak my head around the corner and look around and pull my head back in surprise... 'a robot is watching the machine well time to put my karaty abilities to the test' i thought. the robot turned around and I jumped from the corner and karate kicked the robot... surprisingly I kicked a hole through it and my leg got stuck."malfunction, malfunction..." said the robot. then the robot went cabloie and blew up the robot machien... I was blown back and knocked heared the explosion and quickley destroyed the machine and ran to see what happened.I woke up and sonic helped me get up " nice job come on there is one more left and its a big one" said sonic. me and sonic quickley sneak into the third room and see a huge machine and covayor belt. "this ones not on but we cant just pass it by" whispered sonic " ok" i wispered "first the robots then the machine" whispered sonic "got it " i whispered. their are 12 robots gaurding the machine

and sonic uses his spin attack and slices them in half. then me and sonic run up to the mechine and start attcking it but we didnt do a scratch. "hey look a self destruct switch" i said " that seems to much like a cowincadince "said sonic " ah come on it cant be bad I press it we run easy" i said. I press the self destruct switch and then all the exits got closed of by metal doors and a siren went off"its a trap!" said sonic looking around. Then behind a glass window a platform rose. Sonic looked up "eggman!" said sonic" haha My genuise plan worked" said eggman "thats eggman!... wow he's alot fatter than in the comic books" I said "You be quiet" yelled eggman " you better let us out butt head" i yelled " or what?" asked eggman crossing his arms. I thought for a second " well that backfired" i said "ha in 5 minets this whole factory will explode with you and sonic in it, now if you'll excuse me I am going to get as far away as possible to watch the fire works" said eggman and the platform lowered "AHH how will we make it out of here alive? " i asked "only one way I can think of deactivate the self destruct in 4 minuites this is a good time to test your mecanical abilities lets hope you practiced" said sonic. me and sonic started looking for the control pannel " found it" i said I karate choped the metal panel and it broke I took it off. Then I took a pair of wire cutters from my back pocket and started fiddling with the wires " stand near the self destruct switch I will reverse the buttons actions" i said. sonic ran over to the button and looked at the timer "30 seconds" yelled sonic... " i am working as fast as I can dont stress me " i yelled 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3 "PRESS IT!" i yelled 2...1 sonic presses the button. "phew that was close how much time did we have left" I asked "0.5 seconds" said sonic " WAY to close for comfert " i said "hey come on I saw a skinny tree we could tie some rope to the top and launch you at eggmans ship and you can spin attack it" I said " ok" said sonic 5 minuites later..."why isnt the factory exploded... hmmm" said eggman. Then sonic sliced the ship in half. Sonic tried to spin back to the cliff but didnt get far enough and fell into the lake. "HELP I CANT SWIM, blub,gurgle,blub." said sonic " I am coming" I yelled. Then I immedietly Jumped into the lake and started swimming to sonic and I glab his hand and pull him back to land "*cough cough cough* thanks for saving me" said sonic. I stand up and walk over to the pool at the bottom of the waterfall and notice a spacific part of the pool is sparkling. I stick my hand and take out a purple stone that looks like the head of a hedgehog "what is that" asked sonic " I dont know It looks like a hedgehog" i said " why dont you keep it as a souvineer of this beutiful place" said sonic "ok" I said. "come on lets go eat"said sonic... After me and sonic ate a picnic lunch and rested from fighting robots we went home. The others brought home fruits and vegitables and at the end of the day we went to bed. After saying goodnight to sonic I went to my room and put my puple hedgehog rock on my night stand and layed down on my bed and fell asleep... That night... I was asleep when the purple rock started to sparkle then it glowed and then then their was a flash of light and I didnt look the same. The next morning... "Yawn" i say. I climb out of bed and look at my hand "what the why is my hand purple and why are my feet purple!"i say in a panic. I run up to my mirror and scream

"I HAVE TURNED INTO A PURPLE HEDGEHOG" I yelled. I run out of my room,run to sonics room and start banging on the door " sonic wake up its an emergancy" i yell. sonic opens his door

wearing his night cap and blue pajamas "who are you?" asked sonic "what do you mean I am adrianna!" i said "no you arnt adrianna is a human not a hedgehog" said sonic "but I am test me " I said "fine what did me and adrianna do yesterday" asked sonic " we went to have a picnic at beuty falls but got interupted by having to destroy eggmans factorys and I saved you from almost drowning" I said crossing my arms "what happened to you. " asked sonic finnaly convinced " I dont know but I think it has something to do with that stone I found the other day" I said "well later when tails wakes up I will have him examin the stone" Said sonic " I left out something the stone is missing" I said "*sigh* i will help you look for it *Yawn* come on" said sonic

20 minuites later... "found it"said sonic " hey why is it gray" I asked "probobly because it was used" said sonic "well atleast tails can look at it without being afected" i said. sonic hands me the stone. 2 hours later... me and sonic are talking in the kitchen but most of the two hours he just stares at me smileing. 'why does he keep smileing at me like that' I thought "uh sonic you ok" I ask

sonic snaps out of it " uh yah just fine" said sonic "yawn wow sonic you are already awake and who is your friend" asked tails "gaah" i said and face palmed myself " *sigh* that is adrianna"said sonic "no she's not" said tails " yes she is" said sonic " I tested her "said sonic"if you are really adrianna you will know the mechanical clubs secret handshake". me and tails both held out our hand slaped then together 2 times then grabbed the others hand and held it high. Tails let go of my hand and put it down. "wow what happened to you" asked tails " i dont know but I think it has something to do with this rock" I said holding out the rock. tails takes the stone from my hand and looks at " i will get right on studying it" said tails. 20 minites later... "If you dont mind I will have to chip of a piece to study" asked tails "sure" I said. tails chips of a small piece of the purple stone and puts it in a microscope 2 hours later "this is an amazing descovery!" said tails "what is it" i asked "well this rock canges your dna into the animal that the rock looks like on contact" said tails "umm english please" I said "*sigh*the rock turns you into the animal it looks like after you toch it" said tails."thats so cool" I said "yah were did you find this" asked tails " in the pool at the bottom of beuty falls" i said " i see well I am going there to study the water see if that effected the rocks" said tails "ok" i said 40 minuites later at beuty falls... tails takes out a test tube and fills it with some of the water fall water and put a cork in it."ok I will study this and the rock and look for a way to change you back." said tails. The next day... "ok all you have to do is drink this and you will go back to normal" said tails. I turn around " isnt this great sonic I can go... Ok why have you been staring at me go ahead spit it out" i said and picked up my glass of water and started drinking it. "well um you know...um... *sigh* fine I think you are cute as a hedgehog" said sonic rubbing the back of his head. when I heared this I had a spit take. "geuss I was the one to spit it out...really... well how about I do you something and then change back" i said "do what" asked sonic "this" i said and I kissed sonic on the cheek . "yuck" said tails turning blushes and I giggle. tails turns back and hands me the testtube and I drink it. POOF "yes I am back to normal thankyou tails" I said and kneel down and hug tails. THE END


	7. Friends VS Friends

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 6 Friends vs Friends **

Today everyone was going to do our regular thing of ruining eggmans plans but little did we know we were going to end up going against each other. Eggman made a new invention that can control people and animals.

I wake up get dressed and go into the kitchen like usual and then sonic walks up to me "hey adrianna you want to help us drive eggman crazy" asked sonic "sure" I said. later that day me sonic and every one else climb the mountain up to eggmans the top of the mountain... " Ok were is eggman" said sonic. Then 5 robots surrounded us and we start attacking them... "it seems eggman has run out of robot Ideas theis are the same kinds of robots than last time." said sonic " i aggree" i said. then egg man got into his hover craft and took out a fly like robot and a remote and controls the fly to shoot 2 chips at the back of knuckles head "ack" said knuckles and knuckles fell. I turn around and run up to knuckles and sonic follows me. I kneel next to knuckles and start shaking him "knunkles you ok" said sonic " i think he is out cold" i said standing up. Eggman presses a button and knuckles opens his eyes. "oh good you are ok" i said. knuckles stands up and we see his eyes are yellow "hey dude you ok" said sonic. then very unexpectedly knuckles starts attacking sonic " hey knuckles whats wrong with you it is me sonic" said sonic avoiding knuckles punches. then silver and tails both fall and wake up with yellow eyes and start attacking us too. Then I notice some thing on the back of tails head. "gasp I think they are being controled or something...try pulling the chips off their head." I said "ok" said sonic. Me and sonic avoid the others attackes and pull of the chips. I first pull off the chips on tails and as soon as I did this tails fainted. Then sonic dashed around and pulled off silver and knuckles chips and they fainted too." great now we just ha... Ow, uh oh" said sonic and sonic fainted "YES i control sonic" said Dr. eggman jumping around " dont you think thats a little imature " i said looking up "you have been a pain in my butt for too long little girl" said eggman "grrr" i said ' I hate being called little' I thought "I AM NOT LITTLE YOU JERK" I said shaking my fist at eggman."oh look she has anger ishues" said eggman "WHY DONT YOU COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT... WHAT ARE YOU SCAAARRED" i yelled my anger over the top "grr That is it Sonic destroy her" said eggman pressing a button. Sonic got up and started attacking me "AHH" i said running away. Then sonic Ran in front of me and spun attacked me and flung me in the air " HELP I CANT FLY!" i yelled flapping my arms falling then sonic jumped and kicked me down and I made a hole in the ground. I crawled out of the hole breathing heavely. I had a black eye and some brusuises. I strugled to get up 'i want to protect myself but I dont want to hurt sonic' i thought. I stood up and sonic landed right next to me and looked at me

I looked next to me."EEK" i said and backed up to the edge of the mountain and sonic started walking over to me " sonic snap out of it it is me adrianna your new friend your not supposted to hurt your friends" i said. I took a step back and the mountain crumbled a little bit. "SONIC SNAP OUT OF IT" i yelled "huh" said sonic. '''*cough cough* where am I " I asked " you are on the beach" said tails "oh so I was dream... AHH TALKING ANIMAL" I yelled " hey wait your sonic and tails!" I said fainting again and then waking up " wait were is knuckles " I asked " oh hes got the flu. he has been sneezing all morning" said sonic "so what is your name?" asked tails " my name is adrianna" i said ''' sonic had a flash back "huh GRR get out of my head" said sonic holding his head. I ran behind sonic and pulled of the chip and sonic fainted " *sigh* now I just have to bring all my unconshus friends home" i said. I go into my backpack and take out a blanket and put every one on it and on a pillow and start dragging the blanket " why me" i asked myself

1 hour later "* GASP* finnaly atleast they are light alone so I will have no problem putting them on the beds" i said. I dragged the blanket and my friends to the infermary. "* gasp*" i said. I picked up my friends and put them on the beds and folded my blanket and sat on a chair nearby and waited. 30 minuites later *snore snore snore* I was asleep in the chair. The others woke up " uh what happened" asked tails " I dont know but I have a major head ach" said sonic putting his hand on his head " hey I remember what happened now we all got hit with theis chips of eggmans and he was controling us" said sonic *snore* sonic looks over and sees me asleep

" heh it looks like adrianna brought us back and fell asleep waiting for us to wake up" said sonic

sonic gets up and walks over to me " adrianna wake up" said sonic. sonic snaps. " *yawn* " I lift my head off my hand " oh good you are all awake Hey what have you been eating recently ?bricks?" I asked " I am going to ignore that question anyway could you tell us what happened all I remember is pulling the chips off the others, blacking out and having a flashback " said sonic

"Well after you blacked out I started yelling at eggman and he said I was a pain in his but and called me little I got angry and yelled at him he got annoyed and told you to destroy me. after hitting me multiple times you cornered me by the edge of the cliff and almost knocked me off it and after pulling the chips off your head I dragged you all back on the blanket that was in my backpack" I said "huh sorry for attacking you are you hurt baddly " asked sonic " it is ok it isnt your fault you attacked me it is eggmans and All I got was a black eye, a couple brusis and A very bad head ach" i said " oh good" said sonic " dri and sonic sitten in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" whispered knuckles. sonic turns his head back " I heared that " said sonic "what?you seem to care for her and she seems to care for you" said knuckles " he has a point " said tails "yah well it is friend care" said sonic. sonic looks at me. I roll my eyes. I look at the clock ( it is 9:00pm)

" well I am going to bed I am very tired * sigh* you try pulling 4 other animals good night " i said and head to my room "good night and thanks" said sonic

THE END


	8. The Tails Doll Returns

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 7 The tails doll returns...**

"*yawn* ah what a nice day hmm I think I will take a walk today" i said... I got dressed and went to the kitchen. knuckles was sitting at the table eating a bowl of grapes. "hey knuckles is sonic awake" i asked " no why" asked knuckles " I found this cool place on the map that I want to go exploring they say it is haunted I want to prove them wrong" I said "oh really were is it" asked knuckles. knuckles poped a grape in his mouth. " I dont know All I do know is it is an abandoned old ruins of eggmans old fortress." I said. knuckles spits out the grape in surprise " Dont go their!" said knuckles "oh you almost covince me there But you cant stop me nope good bye see you tonight" I said "*sigh* you will regret it" said knuckles. 30 minuites later " ahh here it is the abandoned fortress" i said. I walk into the old broken fortess "wow" i say. I see a skellington " well that is desturbing " i said. I walk away from it. later at the hide out. sonic walks into the kitchen at 4:00pm "um sonic maybe you should help your girl friend she went to the abandoned fortress" said knuckles " she isnt my girlfriend. she is a human and I am a hedgehog... she went WERE!?" asked sonic " to the ambandoned fortress of eggmans" said knuckles "WHAT why didnt you stop her" asked sonic " i tried she wouldnt listen to me" said knuckles " well I am going to help her like you didnt and You are coming with me" said sonic grabbing knuckles arm and dragging him with the abandoned fortress... " this place is so cool... oh a door" i said. I take out a flash light and shine it in the room " hmm a jail cell" i said.I Walk through the door *whip* " what was that" i asked. " hehehahahaha" ?

"who is there I warning you" I said looking around " so you decided to visit how nice" ? " Who are you" I said " turn your light towards the door" said ?. I did that "OH MAN ITS THE TAILS DOLL well I am not a weakling like the first time we met" i said. Then the tails doll attacked me and I fought back. Though tails doll has gotten stronger. I karate kick tails dolls face leaving a shoe mark. tails doll got really angry and flung me at the wall. I couldnt take another step leaving me vulnerable. tails doll latched me to the wall and turned on the light." cant fight if you cant move" said tails doll. I struggled but the metal was stuck tight. "why are you doing this to me?" I asked " you really dont remember... Then I will show you" said tails doll. the tails doll turned into a normal life less doll and I felt a pinch in my fore head. "GAH" i said shutting my eyes tight. When I opened my eyes I did not feel the same. I felt evil in a strange sort of way like I am feared. I looked at a piece of broken mirror and screamed. " i look evil!" i yelled. It was true. My eyes looked just like tails dolls and my teeth were all sharp.' stop your yelling you will look normal when I get out of your head' said tails doll "NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW thies teeth are hurting my tounge" i yelled ' not untill I remind you what you did you me' said tails doll "NO!" i yelled ' I can kill you from in here' said tails doll " never mind carry on" I said. Then I saw what looked like my house in my world. ' you see it all started on your tenth birthday' said tails doll. Then I saw me opening presants on my tenth birthday. ' there was one gift left and you jumped for it. and when you opened it inside you saw a tails doll a cute happy looking tails doll. I jumped out of the box and hugged you and you said you and I would be friends forever. you brought me every were. Then one day you went on the computer and looked me up on it and found something on it that said I am an evil doll. you got so scared you threw me around and hurt me out of fear. And the worst and last thing you did to me was throw me in the fire and smiled as you watched me burn. I started to cry and my tears put out the fire. I flew out of the fire went evil and flew away from your house plotting revenge on you. I fled to mobius were I could think in peace. Though I am stuck here. And then you of all people happened to show up probobly to torture me some more. so I took advantage of the situation and decided to try to kill you while I could. and that is why I hate you ' said tails doll. And tails doll went back to the doll. I had a tear in my eye " my carelessness and fear has hurt another I am sorry" i said " sorry doesnt cut it I will make this quick." said the tails doll. The tails dolls jem started to glow and a huge red ball started to form. I closed my eyes and turned my head away *CABOOOOM* The ball Exploded in a ball of red light. Sonic And Knuckles saw the explosion " we are to late" said sonic. I was injered when sonic came in the room with knuckles. I looked up and the both of them backed up in surprise to see me looking like a tails doll. Sonic walked up to me "be carful sonic she could still be controlled" said knuckles " then she wouldnt be on the wall" said sonic. Sonic looked around and picked up a bronze key from a tabe and got me down. "ugh why didnt I just listen to knuckles" i said and fainted. Sonic picks me up." are you sure it is ok to trust her" said knuckles " yes I am sure" said sonic. sonic looks down and sees a note. " hey knuckles can you read me that note" said sonic " sure " said knuckles. knuckles picks up the note and reads it out loud

"... it says now you know, If you are still alive I will return signed tails doll" said knuckles "iyah it seems adrianna now has something to worry about well come on lets go home" said sonic. sonic carrys me back and knuckles follows worrying

about if he can trust me anymore. when we got back sonic kicked the door to open it surprising tails and tails walked up to sonic."What is with the noise I am fixing the tornado" said tails " sorry tails." said sonic "what happened" asked tails " adrianna went to the tails dolls hideout and tails doll attacked her" said sonic.

sonic brought me to the infermary and put me down on a bed. tails followed.I woke up " well that wasnt smart" said tails. I sit up "what isnt smart" i asked.  
tails looks at me "IYE SHE IS POSSESTD" said tails surprised. silver walks in

" what is all the... CRAP" said silver " my face hasnt returned to normal yet has it" I asked "nope, guys it is ok remember this is the temporary side efect from it" said sonic. "AHH I am a tails doll freak!" i said covering my face. "dont worry you will be back to normal by morning" said sonic "ok well I am going to sleep" i said. I climbed out of the bed "ouch." i said and fell on the floor " maybe you should stay in here for the night" said sonic "ok good night" i said I got back on the bed. So sonic was right I was back to normal in the morning. The next day sonic also showed me the note proving the tails doll would return. when and were I am not sure but I do know one thing... Tails doll will never stop coming...untill he sucseeds...

**!** **CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE !**


	9. Base Ball Tonight

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 8 Base ball tonight**

(for the other team I did not give names to the teamates)

I woke up on a very speical day. Today me sonic and all our friends are going to play a game of baseball. So instead of getting dressed in my regular cloths I got dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt that sais team freedome and blue shorts. then I go into my closet and take out a base ball bat and a base ball. I lean on the bat and look at the brand new ball." ahh base ball back on my world base ball was a verry popular sport" i said turning the ball. Then I leaned at a bad angle and the bat slipped and I fell over. I got up and swept the dust off my shirt and picked up the bat and ball and went outside. Our whole team was their. We started walking to the base ball area. knuckles was carrying a big container with ice and water bottles. and sonic was carrying the bats.

30 minutes later...

we walk into the base ball... place. it looked likea normal base ball stadium4 bases a back cage and 2 seat stands. And in the middle of the two seat stands

was a chair, a table, and a small micro phone. the other team walked up to us. their team name was team are also freedome fighters. sonic walked up to the other teams leader and they shook hands " good luck today" said sonic " good luck to you to" said dagon. "i will be the score keeper" said tails tails flew over to the table and sat was first to bat. sonic hit the ball and ran 3 bases. Next was Knuckles... but the bad thing was knuckles hit the ball so hard he broke the bat and got a home run. Then I was up. 'Keep my eye on the ball, keep my eye on the ball' I thought. the pitcher threw the ball and I swung." strike 1" said ?. I swung again " strike 2" said ?. I swing 1 more time and *CRACK* i hit the ball verry far. I started running. I avoided getting tagged by the ball 3 times " I am almost there" i said running. Then like 8 feet away from the last base I trip and I get tagged by the ball " Out " said ?. I blow hair out of my face and get up. and walk behind the cage and start knocking my head on it. "Switch"

said tails " so far the score is 3 to 0" said tails on the microphone. Then the other team got 4 points. 50 minuites later... "ok we are down to the 9th inning and the score is tied 15 to 15 the next point wins" said tails and knuckles was up. But on his way he tripped and hit his arm and funny bone on a rock "IYE that hurt" said knuckles getting up. knuckles tries to move his arm but cant and walks back up to us " i think my arm is stunned or something I cant move it and I need 2 arms to swing" said knuckles " adrianna it looks like you are up" said sonic "what! why dont you go up" I said " because we have to go up in order" said sonic "* sigh* fine" i Said. I walked up to bat "um I am up because knuckles fell and stunned his arm" i said "ok" said the pitcher. I concentrated verry hard and swung " strike 1" said ?. the pitcher threw the ball and *CRACK*. every one looked up "wow that was some hard hit" said sonic "its going its going aaaaaannd... home run!" said tails "wahoo" I said and ran the bases and ran up to my team. " nice gob" said sonic " you must have a strong arm" said knuckles. we high five. " and Team Freedom win! congraduations" said tails. we walked up to the other team. " good game" said sonic " good game" said dagon

The end

( sorry for this un interesting story I ran out of ideas hopefully the next chapter will be better hah I think it will)


	10. Night Of The Vampire

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 9 Night of the vampire**

a video gave me the idea to do a story like this on youtube.Night of the vamphogs part 1 and Night of the vamphogs part 2.

One night I was fast asleep when the worst thing happened here is the story...

In sonics hut... *Creak* went the door.A figure walked up to sonics bed. *bite* "IYE *sigh*" said sonic. Then the figure turns into a bat and flies out the next morning... Every one is awake exept sonic and silver. I go to wake them up and find them asleep hanging upsidedown on a pole on the cieling by their feet.I go to the kitchen. "huh sonic and silver are hanging upside down from the cieling" i said walking into the kitchen " hah maybe they think they are bats... They will probobly come to their sences when the blood rushes to their head." said knuckles. "yah" I said. *POOF* "GAH" I said falling. Shadow teleported right on top of me. "ow, hey shadow can you get off of me." i asked "sorry" said shadow. Shadow got off of me. " were is sonic" asked shadow. I got up. "he is asleep hanging upside down from the cieling" I said. "umm... ok... Any way there has been a vampire sighting around here so I was going to ask If I can stick around since you guys cant seem to take care of yourselves and I am tring to destroy it and it is near here." said shadow "... vampire..." I asked " yes" said shadow.I fainted " is she ok " asked shadow " yah she faints when she gets too scared " said knuckles "oh" said shadow " sure you can stay" said knuckles. "thanks" said shadow

That night...I could not sleep I was too scared. *foot steps* "huh" i said. I peak out my door and see sonic and silver. "huh why are they awake" i sonic went into shadows hut and silver went into knuckles hut. "GAH" yelled shadow "IYE" yelled knuckles. I run into shadows hut and see him on the floor and sonic is standing next to him "sonic what is wrong with you he is here to help us" i said. sonic looked at me and I saw his face. he had 2 fangs and his eyes were red "EEK YOU HAVE BECOME A VAMPIRE" i yelled. sonic grinned evil like "your next" said stood up and was a vampire also. I ran out of the room. I kept running but was stoped by sonic silver and knuckles. I started backing up "ok guys lets be resonable" i said. then shadow grabbed me "hah dont have many humans around here" said eyes started to tear up "AHH PUT ME DOWN I DONT WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE I DONT TASTE GOOD PUT ME DOWN HEEEELLLP" I yelled "ha too bad" said sonic "EEEEE- EKKKKKK" i yelled "i will save you!" yelled tails. Tails pointed a flash light at shadow and the others. "AH LIGHT" yelled shadow dropping me "RUN!" yelled tails. I didnt argue with that order I ran as fast as I could. Shadow lifted his arm and shot the flashlight out of tails's hand. Sonic got up "knuckles silver go after the fox me and shadow will go after the girl" said sonic. knuckles and silver nodded and flew after tails. Shadow and sonic started chasing me. Then I remembered. vampires hate garlic. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed garlic " get away from me I have garlic" i said. sonic crossed his arms " you really think garlic hurts us that is fantisy" said sonic "You asked for it " i said and threw it at him. nothing happened. "well that didnt work" I said trying to smile and ran away. sonic and shadow kept running after me.I saw a hole. I turned around " look a blood bank " i said pointing sonic and shadow turned around "were?" asked sonic and shadow. I jumped in the hole. sonic and shadow turn around " I cant believe we fell for that" said sonic..." and we lost her... YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!" yelled shadow " phew I got away from them " i said "huh hmm Oh man how will we ever find her" said sonic "play along" whispered sonic " I dont know maybe we will never find her what bad luck" said shadow. sonic walked up to the edge of the hole "yes they are falling for it" i whispered. I looked up. "BOO" yelled sonic looking into the hole "AHHH" i yelled and fainted. "finnaly no more running" said sonic. shadow picked me up and held me straight. I started regaining concusness when sonic started walking up to me. he was a foot away from me when I heard tails "IY-Y-Y-Y-YAAAA" yelled tails and kicked sonic and shadow knocking them out. Tails jumped off the vine and had a perfect landing " I have always wanted to do that" said tails "I give that a thanks that was close" I said. " I went to my little experiment room with a fang I knocked out of silvers mouth and found a way to return them back to normal" said tails "great... um how did you knock out one of silvers fangs... I don't wana know" I said shaking my head. "I hit him on the head with my wrench for almost biting me and turning me into a vampire" said tails" I said I didn't want to know" I said "sorry" said tails. Tails takes out a test tube and pours the water like liquid on were sonic got bitten and the bite mark disappeared "who, what, where!" said sonic. "yay you are back to normal" I said "back to normal what are you talking about" asked sonic getting up " well you see you turned into a vampire and bit shadow and you and shadow have been chasing me around for an hour trying to bite me" I said "sorry. What about the others" asked sonic?" I can answer that... you see an hour ago I saw you and silver go into shadow and knuckles huts and bite them. You saw me and I ran away. Shadow caught me and you walked up to me to bite me when tails saved me by blinding you and the others with a flashlight .Then you told silver and knuckles to go after tails and you and shadow chased me." I said " I see" said sonic. Tails walks up to shadow and does the same thing to him "ow my neck" said shadow standing up 'he has a neck?' I thought. "Come on we still need to help silver and knuckles" I said "right" said tails.

10 minutes later... " ... so that is what happened" I said "all of a sudden I am scared of vampires" said silver "well we cant let that get in our way lets be happy Adrianna and tails didn't get bitten otherwise we would have never changed back" said sonic. sonic pulled a piece of garlic from behind his ear " why do I have garlic behind my ear" asked sonic " I tried throwing garlic at you but it didn't work" I said "it is very late and I am going to bed make sure you close and lock your window and door and close the curtains we don't want another vampire attack like tonight" said sonic. We all said ok and went to bed even Shadow. Will the vampire come back?


	11. Knuckles Doll Arrives

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 10 knuckles doll arrives**

"Wow this place is amazing" said an explorer "huh oh my some one is in that ice berg I have to help him" said the explorer. He ran over to the ice berg and started a fire

10 minutes later...

*drip drip drip* "are you ok sir" asked the explorer. This _sir _looked like knuckles he opened his eyes and the explorer got up startled. "AH you are not a sir you are an demon" yelled the explorer "HAHAHA you have freed the most dangerous doll in the world now you will never again see the light of day" said the knuckles doll. He kicked the explorer into the freezing ocean " hah now I just have to get my revenge on knuckles the echidna and rule the world at 11:25 HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed knuckles doll. The knuckles doll jumps and starts gliding over the ocean at super speed. At the hide out... "Ah a beautiful morning isn't it, Knuckles?" I said "It is pretty nice out today" said Knuckles. Me and Knuckles were going out into a big field to practice karate. I stopped to sniff a flower and when I got back up and followed knuckles again I notice a big mark on his back. "Hey Knuckles" I said. Knuckles kept walking and looked behind him "yeah" asked knuckles "were did you get that big mark on your back from" I asked. Knuckles stopped walking''' ''hah you nor your friend are a match for me" said knuckles doll. "Gah maybe but we can still try" yelled knuckles. Knuckles jumps at knuckles doll and the knuckles doll jumps out of the way and behind Knuckles. He then uses his spikes on his fist and slashes at knuckles back. "AAHH" yelled Knuckles. Kalla (Knuckles friend) runs up to Knuckles to help him"Are you ok?" asked Kalla. "No I think he stunned me." said knuckles. "UHH you monster why are you attacking us" asked Kalla "there can only be one knuckles in this world... AND THAT WILL BE ME!" said knuckles doll. The knuckles doll attacked Kalla with multiple hits. "AHHH" yelled Kalla "this will finish her" yelled knuckles doll and made a huge explosion "NOOO KALLA!" yelled knuckles. Kalla fell and hit the ground and knuckles crawled over to her. "Kalla?" asked knuckles. No response. Knuckles paralysis wore off. Then knuckles went totally aggressive. Knuckles got up "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND NOW YOU WILL PAY YOU SYCOTIC FREAK" yelled knuckles. And knuckles started attacking knuckles doll. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HUH" yelled knuckles. The knuckles doll was defeated. Knuckles went into his bag and took out a little grenade tails gave him. He pulled the tab and threw it at knuckles doll and when the smoke cleared you could see the knuckles doll was encased with ice. Knuckles walked over to Kalla and fell to his knees crying"kalla no" cried knuckles''' knuckles had a flash back. "I don't want to talk about it" said knuckles. 'He sounds a little upset' I thought. Knuckles continued walking. " is some thing upsetting you" i asked " you wouldnt understand if I told you" said knuckles looking down " yes I would" i said " well you know tails doll" said knuckles "you mean that doll who keeps trying to kill me... yes" i said "well there is another doll... a knuckles doll. 3 years ago I went to the arctics with my best friend doll followed us there. he thought there should only be one knuckles in this world so he was trying to kill me. in the middle of the fight he cut my back with his spikes on his fist which paralized me and left this mark. he thought Kalla was getting in his way and..." said knuckles "he killed her" i asked "yah. If he gets free from the ice I encased him in he will again look for me and try to kill me" said knuckles "I know how you feel" i said " no you dont... have you ever lost a friend or some one you loved" asked knuckles turning around "no but..." i said " exactly" said knuckles turning around and continued walking." i ment being hunted" i said to myself and continued following knuckles"hah I am almost there huh hey what do you know the trip has been shortened well I need to be smart unlike last time I will train until 11:25 then attack him when he least expects it. That night... "yawn well it is time to go to bed. Oh right I need to put on my doll warning tails made for me" i said *click* went the latch " ahh good night munchlax" i said to my munchlax stuffed toy.

3 hours and 5 minuites later...

*beep beep beep (vibrate vibrate)* went my timeless watch "*sigh* uh oh tails doll" i said.*snap* went a twig on my floor as I was getting up "hm" said knuckles doll. I quickly layed down and acted as if I was asleep. *creak* went my door "huh look they have a new friend I will return to kill everyone else whan I am done with my mission" said knuckles doll. *clack* went my door. I sat up "what mission that wasnt the tails doll but my doll siren went off... UH OH KNUCKLES"i said.I ran out of my hut. knuckles doll opened a door "aha pepare to see your last glimps of moon light knuckles the echida" whispered knuckles doll

he walked into knuckles room "NOOO GET AWAY FROM HIM" i yelled jumping on knuckles doll " get the heck off me you Imbecile" said knuckles doll "HUH" said knuckles waking up. "KNUCKLES RUN KNUCKLES DOLL IS BACK TO KILL YOU" i said trying to pin knuckles doll to the ground" WHAT NO I AM NOT LEAVING YOU WITH THIS SYCO" said knuckles. knuckles doll knocked me off him and picked me up by the neck chocking me. *GASP* "give your self in or I will do the same thing to her as I did your other friend" said knuckles doll. "dont hurt her" said knuckles "help" i whispered trying to breath " take another step and I will kill her" said knuckles doll.. I bit knuckles dolls hand "OW" said knuckles doll letting go of me and i fell on my face "*pant pant * ow bleach when was the last time you jumped in a washing machine" i said kuckles doll swiped me "OOW" i yelled "cant move" i said." good than this should be easy" said knuckles punched knuckles doll away from me. Then the two started battling "hehe the battle of the knuckles" i said " that was a very cheezy joke" said knuckles still fighting " i know" i said. "you got stronger since last we met" said knuckles doll "*pant pant pant* so did you but that wont stop me from stopping your killing streak" said knuckles "dout that" said knuckles doll " unlike you I can keep fighting without getting tired you are getting weaker and wil lose sooner or later but I wont" said knuckles doll. 'oh man if knuckles loses this fight knuckes doll will kill all of us huh hey I can move' I thought. "*pant pant pant sigh* Ah Shoot" said knuckles and fainted. "uh oh what i need to do I need to do fast" i said. I quickley pressed a button on my shoe and my shoe looked like roller skates and I skated to the shadows hut and grabbed his knock out dart gun. I skated back. "hah finnaly" said knuckles doll. knuckles doll started making an energy ball. "dont you dare hurt him" i said pointing the gun at knuckles doll. and shot the gun and at the same time knuckles doll threw the energy ball at me. "AHHHH" i said "GAH *sigh*" said knuckles doll. *BOOM* went the energy ball. this small explosion hurt all three of us and woke everyone else looked out his door "*yawn* what was that... AH what the what happened!" said sonic and ran up to us and everyone come out of there hut even shadow who was not to happy to see that I used his gun even though I was out cold. he walked up to me and picked up his gun next to me and put it back in his room and came back out. "* gasp* is that..." said tails

"they were attacked by knuckles doll, tails go and get a cage to put knuckles doll I will get theis 2 to the infermary" said sonic. sonic brought us to the infermary and patched our wounds. And throws knuckles doll into the walks up to the cage and yanks the dart out of its cloth hair. " *sigh*" said knuckles doll waking up. then it shrank a little and its eyes were purple and it had normal teeth (it changed from its evil form to its normal form). "hey let me out of here!or I will bring you doom!" yelled knuckes doll with a... squeeky voice(lol). "haha I always thought his normal voice was funny" said sonic looking at knuckles doll. "hey my voice is not funny!Once I get out of here I will..."said knuckles doll. knuckles doll was shot with a dart while talking "that should shut him up" said shadow satisfied.'crap I cant move. I have an Idea I am going to scare the crap out of that girl for entertainment... ok she is afraid of... me, tails doll and sonic doll well that works. hehe get ready to hurt (he causes real pain on the one he enters the night mares of)' thought knuckles my nightmare... "hm were am I what is going " i said. lightning flashed. "wow that almost hit me" i said. "Hehahaha" laughed knuckles doll "who was that" i said " can you feel the sunshine" said tails doll. " come out and show your self " i said. "haha hello" said sonic doll " leave me alone" i said. sonic doll ran behind me and zaped me "AH" i yelled. "grr" i said in the real world. Then knuckles doll fell on top of me and started throwing me around. "AHH STOP IT" I said. Then tails doll apeared in front of me and used its claws and made four claw marks in my cheak and arm. And in real life those marks appered and I groaned painfully. "huh is she ok" said sonic "oh lets try my new dream seer on her" said tails " no tails" said sonic as tails ran out of the room. tails came back with a small radio with a screan attached to it " i made it out of a radio and computer I found" said tails and turned it on and on the screen to everyones surprise they saw knuckles doll walking up to me with a knife "AH WHAT THE" said tails. "UH OH knuckles doll is going to kill her" said sonic. sonic ran up to me and started shaking me like crazy trying to wake me up. tails ran up to knuckles doll and yanked the dart out of his arm. "NOO" yelled knuckles doll in my dream and I woke up. "DONT KILL ME"i yelled my eyes still closed. " adrianna it is ok"said sonic "huh" i said opening your eyes."*yawn* what are you yelling for" asked knuckles streaching. "*sigh* what happened" i asked. "I found you,knuckles, and knuckles doll out cold on the ground after I heared an explosion" said sonic "so I wasnt about to be killed" i said holding my head " well actually you were knuckles doll can kill people in there dreams and whenever you get hurt you get hurt in real life to" said sonic "ok now I am terrified that he is going to kill me in my sleep" i said " you should I am the most powerful thing on this world next to shadow the hedgehog" said knuckles doll in his evil form. "he is right you should be more afraid of shadow than him luckley he is on our side" said walks up to me and hits me on the head with his pistol " do you know how dangerouse it is to play with weponry" asked shadow and walked away."okkkkaaaayyy any way what are we going to do about knuckles doll" i asked "i could shoot him" said shadow. "we dont want to kill him we just want to make him good" said sonic "*sigh* i am getting out of here" whispered knuckles doll and started digging.I turn around " so I cant shoot him?" asked shadow " for the last time you cant shoot him" said sonic "HE IS AN EVIL FREAK AND YOU DONT WANT TO KILL HIM MAYBE YOU ARE WITH HIM!" said shadow and sonic and shadow started fighting. "ummm guys" i said one of my eyes twitching. "not now" said sonic and continued to argue "guys!" i said again "not right now" said sonic and kept arguing "GUYS" i yelled "WHAT!?" yelled sonic "while you two were arguing knuckles doll got away sheesh you two argure like my parents about the stupidest things and thats why I ran away in the first place" i said " great you let him get away great job sonic" said shadow"what how is this my fault" said sonic. "*sigh* I new they didnt get along I didnt know they argued this much" i said. I looked out the infermary window and saw the sun was just rising.I looked at the bed and saw knuckles holding his head. He looked worried."man a freak vesion of me is on the loose...man I am afraid he will kill the rest of my friends" said knuckles. I was the only one who heared him.I walked over to him to try to comfert him. "dont worry maybe tails can make a doll warning for all of us beside what is the chance that the best heros ever will get killed by a doll 1 out of 1 trillion" i said. knuckles smiled "your right thanks" said knuckles.

With knuckles doll... " i failed again but I will find help and kill all of them... knuckles last... so he can suffer" said knuckles doll running

The End...or is it...(knuckles doll attacks screen so supprisingly you scream "HAHAHAHA" laughed knuckles doll).

later... *knuckles doll is dancing to evacuate the dance floor with eyes closed* Tails doll walks up to knuckles doll "*giggles* are you dancing" asked tails doll

knuckles doll opens his eyes and still in a dance form looks down on tails doll. "uuuummm I wasnt dancing" said knuckles doll. tails doll falls laughing and knuckles doll puts hands behind back looks at screen and blushes. "uhh I am going to gooooo" said knuckles doll. Knuckles doll slides slowly off the screen and tails doll is still laughing.

THE REAL END "wow knuckles doll CANT dance"Said...narator "I HEARED THAT" yelled knuckles doll "RUN" said narrator(aka me)


	12. Silver Bot

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 11 Silver bot**

Today everyone is going to the woods to get fruits and vegitables. So we were picking vegitables I was gawking at how many vegies were in this one part of forest and knuckles kept eating the grapes he was picking and sonic kept having to ask him to stop it. So me and sonic were digging up a few patatoes and talking. " so it is true there are robot versions of you and the others" i asked " yeh everyone but you and silver gah!" said sonic. He pulled a potato out so hard it hit him in the head and knocked him backwards and his spikes got stuck in the ground and in a carrot. I helped him up and laughed to see he had a carrot on his quill and pulled it off." heh thanks anyway but I did here eggman is making a new robot probobly silver sorry" said sonic " why that... what am I not good enough to have a robot vesion of me" i said.

at eggmans base... " I am finnaly done they wont know what hit them silver bot activate" said robot turned on and jumped off the stand. "ok now use your sycicanesis to lift that box" said eggman pointing to the pile of boxes. the robot tried but dropped the box. "hm looks like you need more work I think I have an Idea" said eggman. he walked up to a table and started wrighting a threat letter to sonic. the letter said " dear sonic, I have made a new machine and am going to completely destroy all the forests in the area unless you come here with the rest of your team for a the genuiss eggman." he folded the letter and handed it to a small bird robot " deliver this to sonic and his team" said eggman. the robot took the letter and flew off.

at the hideout... "wow thats alot of food... " i said looking at the table completely covered in food. "_threat letter threat letter for sonic the hedgehog"_ said the robot flying around my head. the robot flew over to sonic and dropped it and a small smoke granade on him "GAH" i said *BOOM* everyone coughed and the bird flew out the window. "*cough cough* huh a letter from eggman" said sonic. sonic opened it and read it out loud. "huh sounds like an invatation" said sonic "hey you said thous exact words in the begining of sonic heros!" i said "um ok I dont know what that is but ok" i said. "so are we going to go asked silver" asked silver "yah I would rather not have a forest cut down just because we dont want to go put up with eggman" said sonic. we all said ok and got our stuff and started off for eggmans base on the mountain. 20 muinets later... " ah finnaly we are there" i said entering the building with the others " now remember stay sharp this could be a trap" said sonic. So we were walking and then a tall glass tube fell over silver "what hey guys help!" said silver banging on the glass. but no one could hear him. Then eggman pushed a button and silver started getting shocked and his sycicanesis wasnt working "GAHH HELP!" yelled silver. "hah If I cant make power I will just steal it" said eggman. I turned around "Gah silver guys silver needs help" i said. everyone turned around and ran over to broke the glass and silver collapsed. we helped him up. "hey you ok" i asked "yah fine thanks but for some reson I couldnt use me sycicaneses for a moment" said silver." uh this is a trap" said sonic. "thats right I needed silver to come so I could steal some of his power for my robot" said eggman. "ugh what robot" said silver " how about I just show you silver bot attack" said eggman. Then a big white robot that looked like silver attacked us. "huh I geuss you were right about the silver robot" i said. We tried to fight it but the silver bot was to strong. "oh I forgot to mension with the power I stole from silver my robot can use it. Throw them of the mountain" said eggman "WHAT!" asked sonic. then the robot lifted its arm and its hand glowed like when silver uses his power. Then we were floating and the next thing we new we were falling to our doom. Tails who is able to fly grabbed sonics hand and knuckles grabbed mine "thanks tails" said sonic "thanks knuckles" i said "no problem" said can usually fly but for some reason he kept starting to tails grabbed him to. When we finnaly reached the ground I was so tired yet relieved to not be in the air without a parachute I fell flat on my face on the ground. saddly silver was weak and fainted suddenly. "huh silver buddy you ok" said sonic. We brought him to the infermary and tails (being also the medicen guy) was tring to fide out what is wrong. " well he fainted probobly because of loesing alot of energy at once he should be ok with some rest" said tails " well thats relieving" said sonic. "yah and to think I am talking about a 6 year old" i said. "but the problem is how are we going to defeat that silver bot" said sonic "_mail mail for sonic the hedgehog"_ said a robot bird who did the same thing as last time but as soon as it dropped the granade I picked it up and threw it out the window at the bird. *BOOM* "_GAH! HEY! *peck peck peck*" _said the bird and pecked me head "hey stop that" i said and grabbed the bird and threw it on the ground and smashed it and threw it in the recycling bin. "wow you hate being pecked." said sonic looking st me " no... I hate being touched period" i said. "*sigh* uh" said silver waking up. "oh hey silver" i said "hi *zap* Ow" said silver being zaped by electricity "uh silver you might want to rest a while longer you got hurt ALOT so yah" said tails "*sigh* fine" said silver and went back to sleep. sonic picked up the letter and read it out loud again "hahaha you got your butts kicked by a robot I geuss you arnt the Super Heros eggman warned me about... Rematch? from the silver bot. oh that jerk." said sonic. sonic walked over to the table and wrote a letter back "no! Forget about it and dont think you are going to hurt any more freedom fighters jerk!oh and adrianna destroyed your robot bird messanger :P" wrote sonic. sonic whistels and a real bird flys through the window *chirp chirp* went the bird "huh I thought in this world all animals talked" i said "technicly this bird does talk but since you are a human you dont understand what other animals are saying" said tails "hey dude" i said *chirp chirp CHIRP chirp chirp* went the bird "translation" i said " I am NOT a boy!" said tails "um sorry" i said "chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp" said the bird "she said its ok you are a human after all" said tails. sonic handed the letter to the bird "can you please bring this to eggmans base and give it to him" asked sonic "oh i need to give you something clara" said tails and ran out of the room and came back with a pink collar with a couple wires and a button and put it on the bird and presses the button "chirp... really what... wow I can talk human!" said the bird "thanks tails when you get there tell eggman it is for silver bot and then immedietly fly out" said sonic "ok" said the bird "oh and before you leave the place giv this to eggman" said sonic handing the bird a small presant box "kk by" said the bird and flew away i looked at sonic "granade in the box?" i asked "more like a smoke bomb when it blows it will set off the smoke alarm and he will get soaked" said sonic "nice" i said.

At eggmans base... " letter for silver bot gift for eggman" said the bird and dropped the mail on eggmans desk and grabbed a tube with blue air in it and flew out the window. "hey! *sigh*SILVER BOT! mail" said eggman and handed the mail to the opened it _"haha I knew they were animals I didnt know they were chickens"_said silver bot. eggman opened the box "AHH" said eggman *BOOOOM* went the bomb *beep fwish* went the smoke alarm and the water turned on and an umbrella opened from silver bots head and eggman got soaked "funny very mature sonic..." said eggman. silver bot laughed "do you want me to dismantel you" asked eggman "_NO!_" said silver bot. silver bot picked up a fruity umbrella and held it abouve eggmans head. " thanks (idiot)" said eggman

at the hideout... the bird flew in the window and landed of a parakeet stand and sonic walked over to her "what do you have there" asked sonic. the bird dropped the tube into his hand " I saw this on eggmans desk and saw the label and thought it is important so I grabbed it and flew off" said the bird. sonic looked at the label "wow thats covinent I didnt know you could store power in a tube" said sonic "what are you talking about" asked tails walking over to him. "wow this world just keeps getting wierder and wierder" i said while they were talking " hey this can heal him faster just give me a few muinets" said tails

ten muinets later... "ok I am done " said tails. tails attached a metal bracelet to silvers wrist and walked over to the small machine and told us what it does "this is an energy transferer though I think only today it will be useful but it will put the energy back into silver making him heal faster maybe even instantly!" said tails " great... go on" said sonic. tails turned around and put the tube in the machine and turned it on and about 2 seconds later silver woke up with a start breathing heavy but completely healed "wow that worked great" i said. " i am a pretty good machanic" said tails. "uh wow what a nightmare" said silver "nightmare" i asked "yah" said silver. (silver doesnt tell the others about his nightmare so I will tell you. silver was walking in the woods and all of a sudden he fell in a black hole. when he was no longer falling he got dizzy and fell over. when he got up he saw his friend blaze hoplessly fighting silver bot but was loesing"SILVER HELP" yelled blaze "blaze!" yelled silver. he started running but got caught in quick sand and couldnt move and stuck. blaze fainted and silver got struck by lightning "AHHHH" yelled bot turned into a giant robot and right before silver bot was going to stomp on silver,silver woke up...) " silver you ok you seem like you are about to faint" said sonic "huh oh I am fine just a nightmare" said silver "oh well now guys how are we going to defeat that silver bot..." said sonic. we all thought and silver had an idea "hey alot of his power is sycicaneses right... well you see you can fight and become imune to it for a moment but it takes work" said silver "well if it will help us defeat that new robot then I dont care what about you guys" asked sonic. we all agreed.

20 muinets later... we all are in a field and in a line and silver is standing in front of all of us "ok what you have to do is concentrate you have to relax and try to control your self" said silver "ok" we all said "ok I will start light because this is hard and it does hurt a little but It gets easier" said silver. then silver used his sycicaneses on us and he was right IT WAS HARD in fact I kept falling on my face. "gah this hurts" i said and fell on my face again. "you know this is getting easier" said sonic "oh come on" i said. Everyone got better but I didnt so silver decided to give me extra lessons. But when everyone was finaly done training I hadent learned yet but I didnt tell sonic because I wanted to help and lied to silver by telling him I told him and said sonic said I could come so silver wouldnt be suspicouse.

"ok are we ready to go" asked sonic. we all said yes. "ok lets go oh thanks for helping us silver" said sonic "no problem" said silver 'uh I hope me lying doesnt make this bad' i thought.

20 muinets later at eggmans fortress... "silver bot were are you we have come for a rematch!" yelled sonic and silver bot landed like 7 feet away "oh I thought you wernt going to show up and chickened out" said silver bot "well he sure acts like silver" said knuckles "hey!" said silver "stop sitting around lets start the fight so I can have the fun of throwing you off the mountain again" said silver we got better and when the robot tried to throw us he only could throw me but didnt. Instead he(again) threatened to throw me. " hah well your good enough" said silver bot and threw me around "h-hey stop that!" i yelled." let me win and throw you or she who cant fly will go first" said silver bot. I struggled and he just tightened his grasp which tightened the sycicaneses around me."gah... *sigh* i am dead" i said 'well i have to atleast try' i thought so I started concentrating and fell "AHH" i said and fell on my back "owowowowow" i said and got silver and the robot used there sycicaneses on enchother at the same time which caused an explosion. when the smoke cleared we saw that silver bots hands were broken "hey he cant use the sycicaneses anymore" i said "uh oh" said silver wasted no time and started going after silver bot but silver used his power ( i am just going to say that for now on) and made the robot version tear in half "that is done can we go back now" asked silver "yah my back is killing me" i aggreed "yes of course" said sonic

well this is the end of this chapter with yet another to come... but one question remains... are you ready for it?...


	13. A Quite Sad Nightmare

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 12 A quite sad nightmare...**

now just so you know... THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT A **NIGHTMARE** I HAVE IN THE STORY! if sonic was real and died I would be so sad I would quit writing FOREVER...I wake up in the end though and it never happened... or did ,it didnt. By the way this is kinda short

"I geuss I have always been the sudden type... I do things without thought when in shock. This dream I had a few days ago drove me crazy worried about sonic and I think hes noticed me spying on him from behind doors and other animals. But maybe telling the readers would make me fell better... I cant tell him he would think I am insane! here is the story, I mean dream..." i said sitting on my bed

I wake up with a start from a knocking on my door. I walk up to the door and open it to see tails crying wearing black. "*sniff* what are you waiting for get dressed in black and come on" said tails still crying. "why would I dress in black" i asked "just do it... please just do it that is what you are suppost to do when you go to a funneral" said tails "Funnaral!" i asked an eye twitching"dont you remember... *sniff* we found sonic dead in the forest *sniff*... man and I thought you liked sonic...AHHH SONIC COME BACK" yelled tails and ran away crying. "TAILS!"i said and pulled on a black dress and ran to follow I got there i was on my knees in tears. all of sonics friends were there even amy who was crying her eyes out the whole the end I ran crying back home and when I got there and found a note on the burn pile and read it, it said hah I have killed your hero and you can do nothing about it but sit there and mope freedom when word gets out that I sonic doll have killed the famous sonic everyone shall fear me and obey me! you dare challange me again and I promise you shall join your hero! from the evil sonic doll. by then I was more than sad I was furios. I was so mad I punched a hole in the wall. I swore revenge. when everyone else got back I ran up to tails. "tails I need some grenades, bombs, equipment what ever I have to destroy sonic doll for sonic" i said "*sniff* but adrianna he'll kill you to and I cant stand to loose another friend" said tails and fell to his knees." i am sorry tails but I feel this is what I have to do" i said "*sniff* fine" said tails and got out tons of machines like pocket invisability,blideing bombs, and streangth braclets\anklets."thanks" i said "your welcome... WAHAAA SONIC!" said tails and started crying again. I patted tails on the back and ran to shadows room and went in. Shadow was writing in his diary."hey shadow" i said "huh hey ever heared of knocking" said shadow closing the book and pointing a pistol at me "gah sorry I just need to ask you something dont shoot" i said "sorry what" said shadow lowering the pisotol "well... I need to borrow a gun" i said "forget it no one toches my wepons exept me" said shadow "please shadow I need something to help me destroy that sonic doll" i said "*sigh*no!..." said shadow. so I gave him the puppy eyes... shadows eye twitched "fine but its your funneral" said shadow and showed me to his gun closet. "wow you have alot of guns" i said "atleast pick one you can hold the last person who borrowed one of my guns pick a big one and ended up shooting his foot" said shadow. "ok" i said. I picked two small hand guns and filled my pockets with bullits "ok rules dont point it at your self, dont put the gun in your pocket put it in the gun belt and if that gun breaks I will shoot you" said shadow "got it" i said and left. "huh she is dead I feel that I should help her but I also think I should stay out of this" said shadow when I left " i heared that!" i yelled. and shadow put a keep out sign back on his door and closed his door to get back to writing in his diary. I ran into my room and packed all the stuff exept the guns which I put in my belt. I also packed food,water and a very large first aid kit. I went to go say bye to knuckles and silver first silver. "hey silver" i said peaking in the door "hey ):" said silver " um I came to say good bye I am going out to kill sonic doll" i said "you do know you are pretty much commiting suicide right... well If you are going to go take these" said silver handing me a smaller pair of his gloves "what are these for" i asked "when I was small my mom gave those to me to help me practice sycicaneses early they actualy have sycic in them, you need them more then me" said silver "thanks" i said slipping on the gloves.I closed my hand and accidentaly threw silver "AHHH" yelled silver "sorry" i said "ow be carefull" said silver "ok sorry I think I will need to get used to these first" i said. "bye 'she is dead' " said silver.I then go into knuckles room "uh hi knuckles" i said "hi" said knuckles "why are you sitting in a hole... your not going emo are you" i said "this is my thinking hole" said knuckles. "well I came..." i started " i know to kill sonic doll you are going to die you know" said knuckles "you know you guys are being really un supportive" i said. "yah whatever now please leave so I can continue my thinking... oh and good luck" said knuckles "bye" i said.I left the room. "wow this place isnt going to be the same without sonic " i said and ran out side. "hold it" said a famillier voice. I turned around it was Amy "I want to come too I want to destroy that pest for killing my boyfriend" said Amy. "ok sure" i said. We were looking all over the place but even with the doll tracker we couldnt find sonic doll. but we didnt know but sonic doll was working with tails doll that day... the whole plan of theres was to kill sonic so I would try to find him so tails doll could kill ME so they each win SD gets sonic and TD gets me! That night... "sigh we didnt find him as soon as I see that little freak I am going to destroy him!" yelled Amy "sigh well we should get some sleep" i said "ok well good night Adrianna" said amy "goodnight" i said. When we were asleep TD and SD came out of hiding. SD took over amy and took out the piko piko hammer. *beep Beep vibrate vibrate* went my soon as I got up I grabbed the two pistols shadow lended me and looked out side and left my tent and imedietly got attacked by TD "ahh get away from me freak! *BANG*" i said and shot at tails doll but missed. Then the possesed amy swung at me and knocked me down and smashed the gun so I took out the other one but TD snuck up on me and took it and shot amy "NO AMY!" i yelled. SD and TD then surrounded me "i warned you" said SD "now I can have revenge" said TD and shot me and thats when I woke up! Not a very fun dream but that is what my dream was but the scary part is... I sometimes dream the future and I am afraid it will come true what should I do "ADRIANNA WERE ARE YOU" yelled sonic. "UM I AM IN MY ROOM!" i yell. "what are you doing come on we are going to the park" said sonic and left my room. "help me please with this" i said and followed sonic

THE END


	14. The Adrianna Android

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 13 the a**_**dri**_**anna android...**

ok you see I am always helping sonic right? Well eggman just thinks of me as another pest "i cant stand the freedom fighters having another helper... I have an idea" said eggman. eggman starts ordering robots around. 10 muintes later..." are you robots done yet" yelled eggman " _yes"_ said the robot and an android walked up to him that looks like me"hm good speak "said eggman. the robot opened its mouth but nothing came out "hm your machanic voice box broke seems like I will need the original for this plan to work" said eggman

At the hide out... " hey adrianna " yelled sonic "yah" i said "you almost ready" asked sonic "yah... ok ready" i said zipping my bag "ok lets go" said sonic we were going to do our trip to eggmans base but when we went in I set off a silent trap and fell through the floor. then a fake note dropped. "adrianna?" said sonic and picks up the note "huh I geuss she went back oh well" said sonic when really I fell through the floor. I am out cold from falling on my head for like 20 muinets... "uh were am I... AH I AM IN A JAIL CELL!" i said but couldnt get up because my arms and legs were straped. I also had a metal belt around my waist. And eggman walks up to the cell "ah good you are awake" said eggman and puts a microphone infront of me and a screan " that metal belt I can use to give you a painful shock if you dont cooperate" said eggman "I would never work for you fatty!" i said *ZAP* "AHHHHH" i said in pain "ready to cooperate yet because if you dont I can easily shock you to death" said eggman 'oh I really dont want to die' i thought "sigh what do you need" i said "good girl I need you to speak for my new robot can you geuss what I made" asked eggman "i dont geuss" i said "come here!" yelled eggman and the android walked up to him and looked at me. all it did was smile and cross its metalic arms. "AH hey jerk you better not hurt my friends with that faker freak" i said. The android got mad and took a step towards me. eggman grabbed its sholder and the android looked back at him "dont bother" said eggman. the dri bot nodded. "now remember do what you are told or I will zap you" said eggman 'oh man I am going to get tortured' i thought. "I am going to call you dri bot ok" said eggman the robot just nodded "oh so first you jail me and then steal my nickname" i said *zap* "ahh ow" i said. "now tell me were the hide out is" said eggman "no way you will just kill all of them" i said *zap* "ahhhh fine It is underground. Just jump into the oval stump with HO on it and you are there... oh sonic please fogive me" i said "good" said eggman and the dri bot started running to the hide out

20 minuites later... The android jumps in the stump and lands on a pile of hay. "oh good you are back I was worried about you" said sonic walking up to dribot "now remember what you have to do" said eggman "oh hey sonic you dont need to worry about me" i said into the micraphone and the robot me did karate practice... "ok now lets practice on your kick go ahead kick me" said knuckles "are you sure" i said "are you sure" said dribot "yah go ahead" said knuckles. The dri bot karate kicked him so hard he was flung back made a trail and hit a tree. knuckles poked his head out from the hole "WHOA that was unexpected" said knuckles "sorry" i said "sorry" said dribot. At running practice... "ok to day we are going to work on control and avoiding crashing into things" said sonic dribot nods "ok" i say "ok" said they started running and the dribot did it perfectly. "wow your progress has increased greatly" said sonic "stop being so nice" said eggman "*sigh* Well of corse what did you expect"we the dribot walked away "well that wasnt too nice" said sonic. At target practice... "ok now listen sonic wants me to teach you how to use a wepon why I have no Idea but saddly he is the leader so I have to listen to him you got that" said shadow. the dribot nodded. "ok" said shadow " we will start with long ranged wepons like the sniper" said shadow and took down 2 snipers from his wepon wall and hands one to dribot. Shadow carfully aims the sniper and destroys 4/7 of the targets "now you try aim and fire" said shadow leaning on the side of his hut to watch and of coarse dribot does it pefect and quickley and when its done it throws the wepon back on the wall and walks away. by now shadow is twitching with anger and jelosey. "show off" said shadow."ah finnaly last class I think I will relax after this" i said "ah finnaly last class I think I will relax after this" said dribot. " i need to go work on my blue print"said eggman and left. while dribot was going to alchamy-building class with tails the others(aka sonic shadow and knuckles) went to have a little group talk about what they think is my actions "hey has anyone else noticed adrianna has been acting a little mean and showing off" said sonic "I did and she almost shot me in the head on purpose" said shadow "she also seems to have gotten stronger she kicked me like 5 yards at karate practice" said knuckles "Well I think she is trying to kill us or something" said shadow "yah i think she is begining to be a threat" said knuckles "Guys! did she really do that" said sonic. shadow and knuckles looked at each other and looked back at sonic."yes!" they both said at the same time "well I am going to go talk to her see if somthing is making her act like this" said sonic. an walked away "i vote to kick her out off the group" said shadow " me to" said knuckles. "hey adri, AH put him down" said sonic. for dribot was holding tails by the neck but sonic thought it was me and I saw the whole thing "AH thats it you can zap me all you want SONIC THE ONE HOLDING TAILS ISNT ME IT IS AN ANDROID OF ME EGGMAN CAPTURED ME AND IS FORCING ME TO SPEAK FOR IT OR HE WILL KILL ME HELP PLEASE DESTROY THAT FAKER AND PLEASE HELP ME BEFOR EGGMAN uh oh AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i yelled into the microphone and the robot mimiked me and said that "HUH OH NO!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER" said sonic the android (not being able to talk) pressed a button on its arm and a showed a screan of the servalince camra in the jail cell and sonic saw me being zaped "UH YOU JERK" said sonic and attacked the android. Then shadow silver and knuckles came in to see what was going on. "ah Can you guys stop standing there and help me!" said sonic and of corse they helped him. Tails noticed an on off switch on its back and flipped it. The androids eyes went black and fell over. "well that would have been easier in the begining" said silver. sonic wasted no time while silver was saying this and started running up to eggmans base to help me and tails was flying behind they got there they new to look in the dungeon luckley eggman wasnt there and they found me almost dead on the floor. "AH adrianna are you ok" asked sonic grabbing the keys off the wall and unlocking the door. tails flew up to me and helped me get up and used his wire cutters he keeps with him to cut the ropes. My eye was twitching from getting zapped so much. " help driffting off help..." i said and fainted and sonic caught me. "oh man we need to help her" said sonic "come on lets go sonic" said tails. So tails flys to the other end and sonic picks me up and starts running but is stoped by a cieling crusher " whoa that was close" said sonic "did you really think I would let you leave that easily" said eggman. sonic said nothing and just started running and avoiding obsticals. but while he was doing this I started regaining a little concuisness. I saw some holes in the ground and ciling "uh sonic stop" i said. luckley he listened and spikes came out of the ground and cilling "whoa that was closer than the ciling smasher thanks" said sonic and continued dodging things. He was almost to the end when the walls started closing in on us.' uh oh this doesnt look to good' thought sonic looking around. then sonic noticed a very big air vent "well that was convinent" said sonic and jumped up into it just before the walls touched and was running in the air vent. Tails was looking through a window "NO SONIC,DRI!" said tails. Then sonic still holding me broke through the other end of the air vent "hey eggman see ya wouldnt want to be ya" said sonic looking behind him and ran out the front door. "gah that stupid blue hedgehog" said we all got back to the hideout I had to stay in the infermary for 2 days. "wow you are lucky we found you when we did because otherwise you would probobly be dead right now" said tails "well " i said "...um is that even a word" said tails flipping through his dictionary "yes it means something you say when you dont have anything else to say" i said "oh I am going to have to add that to my dictionary" said tails. tail turns to sonic "so what are we going to do with that android" asked sonic " i think I have an idea" i said... 2 days later... " hah you are strong but not strong enough" i said "oh yah bring it on short stuff" said dribot and we started battling. knuckles, tails and sonic are on the side watching "I have to admit using the android as a personal training robot was a good Idea" said tails " yah but now the robot can talk and I almost cant tell the difference bettween the two" said sonic "yah here I will change the shirt color to green for the android" said tails fiddling with a remote and the robots shirt color changed."well this is only a substitute until my arm heals" said knuckles (he got a broken arm when he hit the tree)"yah" said sonic.

The end


	15. The Singing Contest Tails Doll Attack

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 14 the singing contest/ tails doll attack**

I am in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when silver runs up to me with a newspaper." hey adrianna I need to ask you something" said silver. I swallowed "yah what" i said. Silver put the news paper next to my bowl and pointed to the top artical. " a town nearby is haveing a dancing/singing contest and it has to be a girl and a boy you want to sing with me at the contest the prize is 100 mobian dollors and a gold trophy" said silver " sure but why didnt you just ask blaze you know the cat" i said "she is in the future still remember" said silver '' oh yah sure I will help you but if we win we split the reward" i said "deal" said silver "now what are we going to sing" i said "i was hoping we could sing dreams of absolution" said silver "uh one problem I never hered of that song" i said. "oh I can teach you" said silver "sure" i said. I then scarfed down my cereal and followed silver into his room " ok the song is a little long but is very nice I think" said silver. silver turned on his radio and put the disk in and started singing while I stood and listened. "In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?Look around you, then you may the creatures saw with the light.  
And I might know of our future,But then, you still control the you know if you'll be you know if we shall last!(In the night-light)  
In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?For the valor you waited, never came!If you were able, would you go change the past?There's a furball with one last chance!And I might know of our future,But then you still control the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!Cause every night I will make it right. And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!(In the night-light) In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?Look around you, then you may realize,Happiness lies trapped in misery!  
And who knows what of our future?We can all try to change the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!=INSTRUMENTAL=  
Cause every night I will save your life,And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!  
Cause every night I will make it right,And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!And you'll see (And you'll see)What you'll be (What you'll be)And you'll seeAll you can (All you can)And every night (And every night)And every night (And every night)And every night (And every night)I will dream (I will dream)And you'll see (And you'll see)That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll seeEvery nightI will always dream (Cause every night)And every night And every night I will dream (I will dream)" sung silver to the music" i have to admit you are a very good singer" i said " thanks" said silver "now you try we can choose a song we can both sing though if you have trouble with this one" said silver. I did have alot of trouble. "oh well I am sure we will find a different song" said silver scratching the back of his head. "yah" i said "we should find a song sung by a girl and a boy." i said "yes probobly" said silver "i will get right on that" I said the next day... "hey silver I found a song it can be sung by a girl or a boy" i said "what song" said silver and started drinking his tea "you may freak when I say this but it is called can you feel the sunshine" i said and silver had a spit take. "please tell me you didnt just say that" said silver "look I am amazing at this song just listen" i said "she's doomed" said silver. I sang the song and a small black hole appered above my head and I was sucked up with it and so was silver. "ah were are we" i said. Everything was bleak and the houses and forests were on fire "uh we were teleproted to the tails dolls demension" said silver "Uh oh but what happened to this place" i said "well I dont know for sure but I have met some one who escaped this place alive. He said that this place once was beutiful and peaceful place all the twins were happy. Tails doll once was the leader of this world and took good care of it. then one day it returned from a long trip to the human world that he described as Earth very angry and took his anger off on this world. He enslaved, tortured, and even killed the animals that lived the horrible thing is the twin freedom fighters he killed first so no one could stop him and if we dont get out of here soon both of us will die because we are here and our twins were killed" said silver. I looked around and saw skellingtons everywere "this place gives me the creeps" i said. I turned around and saw tails doll hurting a twin... me. Tails doll picked the twin me and threw her on the ground "WERE IS SHE I KNOW SHE IS HERE" yelled tails doll "i-i d-d-dont know l-leave me alone p-please" said the twin me crying. Just before the tails doll was going to hurt the twin me again I ran in front of her. "STOP IT!" i yelled. "help me" said my twin "run somewere safe I will take care of this" i said "thank you" said the twin me and ran off. "aha so you decided to drop by" said tails doll "not really hey what was with the black hole" i said "hey its not my fault you sang my song and got teleported here. Well I geuss that your fate will be unknown to your friends but you are the lucky one unlike silver" said tails doll "what are you talking about" i said then all of a suddon silver yelled with pain."huh SILVER" i yelled. Then silver just collapsed dead. "hahahahahaha" laughs tails doll"NOOO" i yelled and ran over to him. tails doll flew over to me "i can bring him back to life and send you both back only if we make a deal" said tails doll. " what is the deal" i said "i am going to make them let me be a judge. I am going to judge you and silver on your singing of my song which happens to also be the song animals sung to prayer to me. If you do good I will spare you if you dont I will kill you both instantly" said tails doll "deal but first please bring silver back" i said "fine" said tails doll and lifted an arm and closed his eyes. "huh" said silver. "oh yay you are alive" i said and silver stood up and I hugged him quick "now leave my world If you come back again I will not send you back to mobius next time" said tails doll and sang the song to himself backwards and a white black hole appered "go through this and you will be back on your world" said tails doll. "thanks (i think)" i said and we jumped through the portal and landed were we got sucked 3 tireless days of practice It was finaly time for the contest...But saddly tails doll went against his deal and started attacking us anyway. When I was almost lost I decided to sing. "this may not fit this but it will work I geuss" i said and tails doll then saw a cage and put it over silver and opened a black hole above him

So me and tails doll were fighting "i am about to sing a kinda sad song cince it is stuck in my head

I tried to kill the pain but only brought more so much more I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost? my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation  
do you remember me lost for so long will you be on the other side or will you forget me I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved am I too lost? my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation  
I want to die!my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance will I be denied Christ tourniquet..." i sang I almost defeated tails doll when the top came off the cage and silver almost got sucked up "...my suicide" i sang and jumped and pushed silver out of the way and me and tails doll got teleported... I kinda almost did kill myself because I am risking my life for silvers. "you are a good singer but a terrible fighter too bad your friends wernt there to here you a brave soal like yours should do me well" said tails doll and its gem started to glow pink. I then felt alot of pain in my chest and he was stealing my soal "AHH CANT MOVE!" i said.I felt a chill in my throat and blacked out. "haha I have finaly killed her GAH..." said tails doll and somthing cut the wire on its head "*GASP pant pant pant* oh man I saw a light that was close" i said. The tails doll fell out of the sky and was a normal doll. Then I saw a sonic doll run up to tails doll and pick him and the wire up and run off. I then saw a throwing star fly over my head and return in the other direction. I turned around and saw a purple charmeleon holdin a couple of these throwing stars. "who are you were you the one who saved me" i said "yes I did and my name is espio, espio the charmeleon. I am a ninja kinda" said espio "hey i think I have heared of you are you friends with charmy the bee and vector the alligator" i said getting up "i used to until tails doll killed them(not really charmy)... when tails doll killed the freedom fighters I took protecting this world into my hands but all I am doing is protecting this small area when the rest of the world has to suffer... I want to do more but I cant it might have been posible if I still had my group" said espio "well thank you for helping me" i said " i also have a way for you to return back to mobius" said espio. So I followed espio to a big portal. "tails made this before tails doll killed him ah poor tails he was a good kid" said espio. and he pulled a lever and the white black hole appered " there you go I have to stay here though but if you ever get stuck here feel free to use this as a passage back" said espio "thanks espio good luck with the super hero thing" i said and jumped into the portal. "oh man how am I going to tell the others... sonic is going to take this hard and maybe so is tails" said silver *pop* "GAH" said silver "hey silver" i said getting off of him "ADRIANNA OH MY YOU ARE ALIVE" said silver "yup tails doll was trying to take my soal when twin espio saved me by using his throwing stars to cut the wire" i said. when we got back I told the others of our not so great adventure "well I am glad you both are ok" said sonic. "yes I am going to make a gift basket for twin espio" i said. I packed a couple brand new gold throwing stars which I bought with 5 dollors of my reward money (wow things cost alot less on mobius)and put in a couple little things like a sharpening rock and some fresh vegies and fruits and sent them by singing can you feel the sunshine and put the basket on the ground and ran. Espio later sent me a thankyou note for the gifts and we became pretty good pen pals and friends which espio was quite happy about.

THE END...


	16. The Curse Kinda?

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 15 The curse...kinda**

Everyone has somthing they think they cant live without... some it is money others it is a pet... I have two my friends and Mario and sonic at the olipic winter games. One day I was playing my favorite game and everyone else was doing there own thing. sonic and shadow were about equill in streangth and speed so they were seeing who was better at chess "check mate" said sonic moving a horse"Grr I need to go get my gun adrianna used to train" said shadow in the end of the game of chess 'what a sore looser' thought walked up to my door and knocked on it. I walked up to him "hey shadow" i say. I surprised him so much he joltes around and shoots his pistol at my face but if it wast for my ds he would have shot me in the nose but what shadow will soon regret he shot my favorite game. I lower my game my eye twiched my whole face is red "you shot and broke my FAVORITE GAME I CURSE YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG" i yell and run into my house and slam the door in his face. "hey atleast give me my gun back" yelled shadow I opened the door and threw it at him and slamed the door again. "oh stupid shadow I will curse him... somehow." i said *whack* "OW" i said "whats this OH MY ITS A... chaos emerald I think I have an Idea" i said and grabbed the emerald and held it tight in my hands. I knew the power of the chaos emeralds "chaos emerald give me power... the power of tails doll... I wish to curse" i said... I know what you are thinking I am going insane over a game... you are right. The chaose emerald started to glow black and a light beem shocked me from the emerald "gah" i said I wanted to throw the chaos emerald but it alreay started so I didnt do any thing but stand there. I then feel some thing popout of my head and turn into a tails doll. I dropped the now black chaos emerald "perfect look out shadow because I am going to haunt you" i said. "what the what am I doing here I was in my world and now I am here" can you geuss who said that... said tails doll. I did not notice that I was in the same doll tails doll was controling. I started flying. and heared in the back of my head and all of a suddon I didnt have control over myself ad startecd shooting my lazer like crazy trying to control my self. "well what a surprise I never expected you to need my help" said tails doll. "i dont tails doll now get out of my doll" i said "why you are in mine I was minding my buisness ordering my slaves around and poof I am here with you in the doll I am controling" said tails doll "oh and if any of your friends try to kill me they will kill you to so I sudgest staying out of trouble" said tails doll "uh all of this trouble because I just wanted to haunt shadow" i said 'she wants to haunt some one huh' thought tails doll "you do know scince we are in the same body I can here your thoughts right" i said "no I fogot about it... I can help you" said tails doll " i dont wantyour help" i said."... fine" i said. the tails doll then Told me how to control a tails doll. I sang creepy doll next to unconcious shadow that night and left his hut and tails doll kicked me out of his doll " now just say what you want me to do and I will do that every night" whispered tails doll "i want you to ... scare give him the worst nightmare every night for a week" i said. the tails doll nodded and dissapeared 5 minuites later "AHHHHHHHHHH "yelled shadow "hehe" i said and went to my room. But night after night I felt more and more guilty and one night I just couldnt stand it anymore I wnt to shadows room to cancell the curse and saw shadow hurt on the floor. "shadow!" i said and ran up to him but he slapped my hand away when I tried to help him "dont toch me I am fine GAH" said shadow and got up "no you arnt you are practicly in tears... and you never cry" i said. "i said I..." said shadow and shadow collapsed"SHADOW" i said. "hehehehahaha" laughed tails doll "tails doll I just wanted you to scare him not hurt him" i yelled "ah but that is were you are lying in your head you wanted to hurt him but you thought that would be wrong... did you forget I can read minds. Hey shadow the reson I have been attacking you is all adrianna's fault she placed a curse on you " said tails doll "you did WHAT!?" said shadow "uh that is it" i said and grabbed shadows arm and ran out of his hut. "get your hands off me woman" said shadow " i am a young lady not a woman genius" i said still running and brought him to my hut and turned on my doll protector "you do know I can easlily pull my gun trigger and kill you for this right *pant* " said shadow "yes and you can beat me up later if possible" i said "fine" said shadow "now do you know how to cancell a curse" i said *BOOOM* went my doll shield "CRAP" i said. We ran out of my hut and ran to silver who knew more about tails doll than any of us "SILVER WAKE UP OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE" i yelled. "*sigh* move over SILVER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BRAKE IT OPEN" yelled shadow and instantly the door opened. "silver we need your help" i said. *zap BOOM* went tails doll."come in I have a place we can hide" said silver and led us to a underground tunnel and grabbed a lantern we walk for a few minuites and found a small room with a bell. "ok so you cursed shadow for destroying a game" said silver"yes"i said "by turning and sending the tails doll to haunt him" said silver "yes" i said "and you trusted tails doll... the thing that is trying to kill you" said silver "... oops" i said "*sigh* i am sorry adrianna but I hve to admit that was a stupid move" said silver "ok but how did you do this" said shadow "um by using a chaos emeral that flew through my window and hit me on the head" i said "... YOU USED A CHAOS EMERALD NO WONDER HE IS MUCH STRONGER YOU IDIOT" yelled shadow. "... supercala..." i started "oh shut your mouth you never do" said shadow and kicked me off my log. So I kicked him back "ow oh so now you challange me you can be a fool just like sonic" said shadow and we started a fist fight. "GUYS STOP IT shadow shoot her and I will tell sonic and he will kill you" said silver. shadow had pinned me to the floor was kneeling on my back and pointing his pistol at my got off of me. "well cant we just use the chaos emerald to steal the power back" asked silver "mabey" said shadow "hehe one prob I kinda used up all the power in it" i said. "... YOU... thats it come over here" said shadow and grabed my arms and put them behind my back and handcuffed them "you carry hand cuffs with you" I said "i used to work for the G.U.N force on your world and I kept the hand cuffs" said shadow and dragged me out the door "hey tails doll I have your girl I am sick of her take her" said shadow threw me on the ground and ran back into hiding. "hehe betrayed by a friend how do you like it" said tails doll "he wasnt my friend we dont even like each other even a little... kill me or take me as a slave I dont care just leave my friends ALONE" i said "... you know I am in a good mood you are now my slave" said tails doll and opened a portal grabbed my arm and flew into it. when the portal dissapeared silver was yelling at shadow how heartless he is "how could you get rid of a group member that easly" yelled silver "I dont care what happens to her... all humans are eather betrayers or idiots she was no help to us" said shadow "oh so is your old friend maria and idiot too?'' said silver "keep maria out of this she was different" yelled shadow. then the started fist fighting and sonic walked in "what are you doing and have you seen adrianna" said sonic for it was morning and I am usually awake at this time "uhhh... shadow this is your problem" said silver and flew out of the room. "so..." said shrugged " well I got tired of her so I gave her to the tails doll" said shadow "sonic went from blue to red in 5 seconds "YOU DID WHAT!" said sonic "crying wont help. the tails doll said he was in a good mood so he made her one of his slaves so she is not dead yet" said shadow "gah well I dont know about you but I m going to save her" said sonic "NO you will die in seconds like I did" said silver "all we can do is hope she is ok and can take care of herself" said silver... In the twin world. tails doll was leading me to what looked like a high sicurity prison. when I got in I saw tons gates and cells "well on earth we call this prison not slavery" i said "quiet this is were you will wait for when I need you meet your cell mate" said tails doll and threw me into a cell with the twin me. "help" said the twin me. and tails doll destroyed the handcuffs and locked the cell. "i turned around and the twin me was crattling in the corner "hey twin" i said "y-yes" said the t-m(twin me) "are you ok" i said "n-n-no" said t-m '*sigh* if we are going to get out of here me and my twin are going to have to work together but the twin is such a scardy cat I am going to have to help her' i thought. I turned around "do you want to get out of here and beable to protect yourself" i said "y-yes" said t-m "well stand up do you have any fighting talent" i said "I know a little karate" said t-m

So days passed eating only like 2 carrots a day and teaching the twin me learn more karate and learning to be braver. after 2 weeks passed you almost couldnt tell the difference bettween us."ok so what is the plan" said t-m "ok here is the plan I am going to free all us. Ok so at lunch I noticed tails doll falls asleep while everyone eats there carrots. when it is lunch wene tails doll falls asleep I will sneak up on him and take his keys... and replace them with these fake keys I made out of wood and painted at night I will get us out. I will knock out the gaurds while you unlock the others. then all of us will defeat tails doll. and I will lead you to a safe place far away from here and hopefuly you all can help each other from there" i said "*gulp* ok" said t-m. "LUNCH" yelled tails doll. we all got to the lunch room to find tons of plates with 2 carrots on each and no one looked happy. tails doll fell asleep and I swapped the keys. Everyone was quite surprised and I told them the plan. everyone was happy about the plan too. that night we escaped the jail. we all ran for 2 days. me and twin me were the leaders...it felt good to be looked up to for help. We finnaly found a beutifull village that wasnt on fire "thankyou" said the animals. I looked at t-m "i want you to help protect them when I am not around ok" i said. "ok thank you for helping me with my fear problem" said t-m. I waved to everyone and sang the song backwards and jumped into the hole. When I got back I saw sonic yelling at shadow "um have I arrived at a bad time" i asked. sonic literally jumped on me. ''uh sonic I know you are happy to see me alive and everything but could you please get off me" i said "sorry" said sonic and got off of me " huh you are stronger than I thought... to escape tails dolls prison.I congradulate you" said shadow "oh shut up you didnt even care about me or my abilities"i said "hey dont tell me to shut up!" said shadow "shut up shut up shut up" i said and leaned forward and stuck my touge at him "ok now you are being annoying on perpose" sai dshadow and we started fighting "WHY DONT BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR YAP" yelled knunckles. we both stoped and shadow turned around "I am going to stop wasting my time with you" said shadow and skated walked up to me "just ignore him he can be a bit of a downer and he has anger isuess" said sonic "k" i said

the end...


	17. Sonic And Water Don't Go Together Well

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**chapter 16 freedom fighters+water=FINE Sonic+water=HORRIBLE**

(yawn I hate this I want to skip the boring parts and get to the action in my story oh well you CANT rush these things...well you can I just shouldnt)...(well I just wasted a whole space, on to the story)OH by the way shadow left in the last chapter so he wont make an apperance in a while mostly because he was around for 6 chapters and he was driving everyone NUTS with his seriousness and negitivity... and almost killing me by giving me to tails doll.

I open my eyes half asleep from a knocking on my door. I get up open the door and sonic practicly runs over me and slams the door "PROTECT ME THEY HAVE WATER GUNS" yelled sonic and hides under my bed. "*sigh* (i cant believe I am saying this) oh mobiuses greatest hero is hiding from water guns how heroic of him" i said sarcasticly. sonic didnt notice I was using sarcasm "yup NOW HELP" said sonic. I face palm myself and grab a water gun and point it under my bed "EEK" said sonic and jumps out from under there. I put the gun down "SONIC GET OFF THE CIELLING" i yell. surprisingly he climbs down. " now sonic I am well aware of your fear of water...and drowning but you are kidding me they are water guns they cant hurt you!NOWget out there and take it like a hero!" i said. "you are right" said sonic and grabbed his water gun and left my cabbin. 3 minuites later... sonic comes back in soaked. "was that that bad now" i said "... it was wet i will tell you that" said sonic. "yah I know" i said "why dont you go try it" said sonic "fine... just leave so I can get dressed" i said. instead of taking the door he climed out the window. "*sigh* oh sonic so unexpected sometimes" i said and got dressed and left the cabbin with my water gun. after ten rounds of squirting and refilling water guns everyone was soaked to the bone and tired of water and got wet enough for a month." well I am going for a walk to dry my cloths" i said. It seems everyone had the same idea... exept they dont were cloths so I thought it was wierd... well they do were shoes and gloves so nevermind. I wonder why they were gloves anyway, oops back on while we are walking sonic falls into a pitfall trap and a more sonic looking metal sonic starts following us "uh guys HELLOOOO?" yelled sonic."sigh if only knuckles was here he is a good digger" said sonic and started trying to escape. Metal sonic was just following us for two resons he was to keep us from knowing sonic was gone and to make sure we set off the trap. So yah we set off the trap and we got shot with tranquilizer darts (in the knuckles doll chapter I forgot what the darts were called) and metal sonic captured us. so one minuite I am out cold and the next I am freaking out wishing I was still asleep in bed. we were all haging from the cieling above A pool "HELP I CANT FLY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" i yelled "adrianna stop yelling it is going to be allright" said tails "YAH MAYBE FOR YOU YOU CAN FLY!" i yelled "ADRIANNA STOP YELLING USE YOUR STUPID INDOOR VOICE!" yelled knuckles and we started arguing "*sigh* when these two argue it is really loud and annoy and I am caught in the middle" said silver. for he was in the middle knuckles was on his left I was on his right and tails was next to me. "WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING" yelled silver "hey were is sonic" i said "who knows probobly stuck in a hole or drowned or something" said knux With sonic "...hellooo...helloooooo can some one help me Pleaeaeaeaeassssse" said sonic. Back with us " I have a feeling he is stuck in a hole" said silver.*crack* "hm" we all said and we looked at the ropes "uh oh AHHHHHHHHHHH"we all said as we fell into the water *blub blub* for some reson we didnt float to the top and couldnt. "dont talk hold still save air*blub*said tails and froze like a rock and the rest of us did too and sonic ran into the room. "hey guys were are you!?"yelled sonic "they are underwater were you cant save them" said eggman "gah what do I do what do I do I want to save them but I cant swim" said sonic. So of corse sonic jumped into the water and flew out in a second. "*blub* SONIC HELP" i yelled. "i am coming" said sonic and looked around quick and grabed a scuba mask and jumped in the water. Sonic kinda swam to us and unlocked what was keeping us down. we swam to the top I helped sonic (what did you think I was going to leave him there). "hey eggman thanks for the swim" i said and followed everyone out the door. "not again" said eggman At the hide out ... "Ok sonic I am going to teach you how to swim" i said "Oh no" said sonic and ran away and I skated after him (yes my shoes are simmaler to shadows WHO CARES) "get back here " i yelled and chased him into a puddle "AH WATER I AM DROWNING" said sonic.I stopped "sonic" i said "yah" said sonic "that is a puddle" i said "oh... I new that" said sonic and ran off again. (Yah so I am chasing him for the rest of the chapter kinda boring anyway sorry if it is kinda short. boy sonic is scared of water lol)


	18. Who's Side Am I On?

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

_(Author note): I checked around for like a half hour but I couldn't find chapter 17, which was called "The Sonic Demon". Tis a shame, because that was my favorite of the ones I wrote. Oh well. Here is chapter 18._

**chapter 18 Who's side am I on**

Me and sonic are walking through town and I spot a wanted poster with a picture of a rhino with a ton of nets and guns and a cage. The words on the poster said "rare creature hunter. look out for this creature hunter. he tries to capture any rare animals for a collection. If you spot this character anywere call police he is armed heavley so you shouldnt try to fight him. reward for his capture is $1000." "yikes " i said "oh so you saw it yes this world isnt all nice there are outlaws here other than eggman" said sonic " I see" i said with tails doll... tails doll is sitting in a chair with his head in his fluffy hand "hmm my world is perfect for me... I am followed and listened to and I own all... but I am missing something"said tails doll. he then claps all of a sudden " I need a soal bring in a prisoner" said tails doll. Two gaurds come up with A yellow cat named Caralen "*shaking* p-please dont kill me!" said Caralen falling to her hands and knees "hehe too late you should have never left your little safe zone" said tails doll and his jem and eyes glowed gray and Caralen colapsed dead. Tails dolls gem went back to normal and so did his eyes "Ahhh thats better now have any of you wimps tracked the girl yet your answer could be fatel for you" said tails doll. "umm hehe sorry to say but we havent found her yet" said one of the gaurds. Tails doll goes evil with anger "WHAT I give you all the highest tech tracking devices built by the original me and you Cant Even USE IT" yelled tails doll. "well we can explain" said the second gaurd. Tails doll picked up a sword next to him "stand next to that wall" said tails doll giving a creepy smile. "uhhmm o-o-k-kay" said the gaurd and backed up to the wall. Tails dollflew at him full speed and jammed the sword right through his head. Tails doll pulls the sword out and looks at the other gaurd who is shaking. the other gaurd (a girl) runs away "haha you think you can escape me!" yelled tails doll and flys at her and throws the sword at her. the sword gose through her back and through her chest and she collapses dead. Tails doll flys up to the dead female gaurd and pulls the sword out and flys back to his throne and cleans and sharpens the sword and floats up "well like they say is you want somthing done right do it yourself" said tails doll. and put the sword down and teleported to mobius. "HEY SONIC I am going for a walk kay" i said "Ok but make sure you are back before dark that is when tails doll is usually out to feed on unexpecte night travelers soals" said sonic in a creepy voice "lol got it"I said and ran out. *beeoop* tails doll appeared right in the middle of the trail I wa walking in "tails doll what do you want" i asked "you dead" said tails doll we both walked towards each other and a muinet later we are squished together in a tree rope trap "GAH GET OFF ME" said tails doll and tried to teleported but found himself powerless. "*kicking* GAH I AM TRAPPED WITH SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL ME " i yelled "stop kicking" said tails doll.. "hehe two new catches" said ? "Who are you show yourself or face my wrath" said tails doll going evil "Gah go back to normal the claws you just grew pirced my side GAH great anyone got a bandage... a big bandage"i said pressing three holes in my side that were bleeing. The rhino stepped to the side showing himself. "AHHH you are a wanted criminal" i said "yes I geuss I have an addition to my collection" he said and shot us with tranqualizer hour later I wake up hand cuffed to tails doll. "oh great I feel like a trapped animal who is related to a dimwit" said tails doll "you know you can be really mean sometimes"I said "*smiles still looking forward* I try" said tails doll. I look around and see tons of other animals who look sad and starving and scared "wow I feel really bad for them" i said and out of knowere tails doll went nuts "GAH I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE" yelled tails doll and went evil and started usind his claws and kept striking the handcuffs "gah *clang* be *clang* carefull *clang* or you might *clang* chop off my hand *clang*" i said "I AM A GOD , DAMNIT I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THIS METAL BRACLET" screamed tails doll and tryed melting the metal with his jem lazer. Not a scratch "GAH COME ON" i yelled "you have no chance of esca GAH" said the rhino and collapsed dead. "well that should shut him up and keep me going a while" said tails doll "what the heck did you do!" i said " I stole his soal" said tails doll.I gave a worried look "dont worry you are safe for now until I no longer need your help then I will be your enamy again" said tails doll "so you are saying we need to work together until we get out of these" i said holding up my hand. "yes now we can escape the cell if you can reach the dead guys keys. I would do it but my arms are short and made of fluff" said tails doll. I grabbed the keys and unlocked our cage. All the animals (who cant talk) looked at us with sad eyes "leave them they are wasting our tI"started tails doll who started being dragged in the air by me. I freed all the animals and what looked like a unicorn licked my nose as I pet it's head and ran off. "all right you did your little _deed_ now lets move and while you do that fan me it is burning in here" said tails doll. Then without warning I grabbed him by the neck and jem cord. "thats it maybe in your world you are an evil king who has the right to boss people around but here I am in charge I can easaly bend your jem cord back enough to break it and kill you if I want to." i said pulling it back and letting it go. tails dolls jem wobbled back and forth. "GAG and I can easly kill you with the small amout of energy already stored in my fuzzy body GAG"said tails doll struggling to breath. "touche..." i said still causing tails doll to gag so he gave my hand a small zap "ouch" i said letting go. "fine we will work together no bossing or killing on this trip deal" i said holding my hand out. Tails doll worried me by smiling showing his sharp teeth and shook my hand "Ouch wow you have a strong grip" i said letting go "deity duh" said tails doll. So we started running and get out of the castel and we have no idea were we are. Everywere we look monsters and swamp "greeeaaatt" i said we started running (well tails doll was flying) all over the place fighting monsters which was kinda hard but tails doll really was a set match for all the there was a few more monsters left tails doll sensed it (tails doll is so powerful he can control his energy to work as a tracker).So we are walking and the farther we went the better we got along.(aka we argued less tails doll still hated my guts he just didnt yell at me). so we are walking and talking "sigh I have everything but you dead and I am still unhappy... I mean I have rule, slaves, and a world of my own" he said "well... maybe you would be more happy if you were a little nicer to people" i said..."GYROOOOOOOOOOIOO" roared ? "what the heck was that" i said. I saw a rock comming at me "YIPE" i said and jumped on tails doll who dropped me "ouch" i said getting up "never do that again" said tails doll "sorry"i said. Then I saw another rock come at us from above "gasp streatch out!" i said. we both pulled in the opposite direction and the giant rock broke the handcuffs. "yes good thinking umm I mean about time you did something helpful" said tails doll. I rolled my eyes knowing he was being nice to Three dragons surrounded us. "IyEEE" i tails doll fell to the ground and his jem color started fading. "whats wrong" i said "loosing... power... growing...weak...dieing" said tails doll who went back to normal. I will help you some how "you cant... the only way for me to survive is be feeding on soals that is the only way I survive" said tails doll and started to cry 'no one likes dieing thats a fact' i thought "sigh take half of mine please I know you hate me but all this time I miss having you as a friend " i said. "are you sure" asked tails doll. I nodded and held his jem next to my head.I felt a tickle in my throat and tails doll rose from the ground and got his color back. He started crying with greatfullness "thanks " said tails doll. We hugged "now lets defeat these drags and get out of here I said taking out my chaos emerald (even as a human I can still use the emeralds power to use chaos control to teleport... which can work to my advantage)So we defeted all of them and the cave started to crumble. I was trying to control my vibrating and tails doll saw a sharp rock fall from the roof of the cave right ABOVE ME "ADRIANNA LOOK OUT" yelled tails doll and pushed me out of the way just in time. But doing this he sacrafised him self for the rock destroyed his jem which you could say also was his heart the thing that keeps him alive "a-adrianna I... I am sorry" said tails doll and collapses dead "NOOOOOO" i yell and run up to him "oh wake up please please wake up NOOO" i said and start crying. I saw the soals of his victoms fly out of the cord conected to his head. "I started crying and the good times came back to me... I remembered when we were friends. we used to play games and play a trick or two on the jerks at school... we would have fun together and go through bad times together. "why whY WHYYYYYYY" i yelled. We were almost home so I picked him and the shatered pieces of tails dolls jem and ran home holding my decesed doll friend. I burst through the door and sonic stopped me "where were you... OMG TAILS DOLL" said sonic... but he saw me crying "why are you sad tails doll is dead isnt that good" asked sonic "no he sacraficed himself for me. and now he is dead and I will never be able to talk or play with him again" i said and ran to my room. Sonic told tails about what happened. Then that night tails got tails doll and a chaos emerald and worked on him all night. The next morning I stayed in bed I didnt eat or say anything Everyone thought I was going emo or something. Tails knocked on my door "what do you want?" i asked crying " I have something that I think you want to see" said tails opening my door and tails doll flew in and landed on my head. "what " i said sitting up "hehe look on your head" said tails. "*feels on head* what the" i said and took off what was on my head and screamed with joy "TAILS DOLL YOU ARE ALIVE" i screamed "YAY" i yelled "yup and tails fixed me and the best part he put a piece of a chaos emerald in my jem so I dont need to feed on soals anymore" said tails doll and hugged me. "come on I think I have something important to do" said tails doll. We teleport to his world and he sets free all the prisoners and explains. I explain as well. The other me attended the meating as doll promised to be a better leader and helped rebuild houses put out fires and replant forests he burnt. He even revived the people he killed. He turned his world into a better place he even made me his queen.(we didnt get married he just made me also a good leader.) wars ended and peace was declared. Tails dolls world was a better place now. He went from the feared to the loved. And tails doll found what he was missing... Others happy doll also became a freedom fighter saddly he lost some of his major powers like his abuility to cause massive explosions and have unlimited reviving powers. He also was no longer a only would go evil when extreamly angry like when sonic turns into dark sonic. Also tails doll cant go super but goes Good...simaler to going evil but is good. he glows bright yelled and grows wings and a halo apears above his head so you could say he turns into an angel... Welcome to the group tails doll

The End


	19. The Story On Knuckles Doll is Revealed

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 19 the story comes out... about KD...**

"Hm hey Adrianna can you pass me my wrench please?" asked tails I was crossing my eyes

"Sure," I said taking a small wrench out of a yellow tool box. Tails turns around

"Um what are you doing and that's kind of creepy" said tails taking the wrench

"Seeing how long I can do this for" I said

"Almost done... There!" said tails handing me back the wrench. Tails stepped to the side to show his invention

"Cooool...what is it?" I asked tilting my head to one side

"It's a candy making machine, You put the ingredients in here... and the candy comes out here" said tails rubbing his nose with his eyes closed. "And we all get samples,,, come on lets get the others,"

"Ok" I said following. Having my eyes crossed I walked into the door broader "I Am ok!" I said holding my head and left the room. Though neither I nor tails noticed the purple glowing eyes spying on us from the air vent.

"Aha now is my chance I will pour this poison in there candy and triumph as the most powerful thing alive! Death to the freedom fighters!" said knuckles doll and climbed down and pulled out a clear bottle with poison in it. It had skull and crossbones on the front. He dumped the whole bottle into the machine and climbs back into the air vent. The machine starts beeping.

"Hm I feel another of my presence nearby,,, in the air vent" said tails doll to himself.

*growl's bang bang eek* "uh oh HELP I AM STUCK" yelled knuckles doll. Knuckles climbs the wall and ceiling and crawls into the air vent. Tails checks the machine.

"Hey why is the poison warning going off" asked tails.

"Ah great a poison tracker the one flaw in my plan I ignored" said knuckles doll.

"*Grr* wow you are stuck good" said knuckles

"Pull harder I think I am starting to unstuck" said knuckles doll struggling to get his head unstuck.

"Why is Knuckles helping the guy who is trying to kill him," I asked sonic

"Probably getting him out and away from the rats so he can settle the score personally" said sonic...

*SNAP* ""

Screamed knuckles doll. Knuckles doll accidentally uses his powers and blasts him and knuckles out of the air vent. They land on top of each other in a heap on the floor. Knuckles doll had a rat biting his nose. The two of them got up seeing stars. "Aooohhh" groaned knuckles doll. He shakes his head "AH GET THIS RODANT OFF OF ME!" yelled knuckles doll and dropped the poison bottle. Tails picked it up

"Heh nice try you failed" said tails glaring at knuckles doll

"Yah yah alright I lost NOW GET IT OFF ME!" yelled knuckles doll.

"Hm let me think about it...ummm NO!" said sonic

Knuckles doll starts crying blood "PLEASE it HURTS!" said knuckles doll

"Sigh" said sonic shaking his head in disapproval "fine" said sonic. He whistles "come on let go" said sonic kneeling down. He stretched out his arm and lowered it to the ground. The mouse let go and scurried up to him. And crawled up his arm and sat on his shoulder. "Happy?" asked sonic

"I have got to stop attacking in the day time" said knuckles doll. Tails doll flew in the room. "AH tails doll buddy grab them will you" asked knuckles doll

"Nope I am a good guy now you traitor!" said tails doll.

"You know each other" I asked

"Yes we used too work together on Mobius with sonic doll , knuckles doll was the leader of the Scare Squad" said tails doll _kind of a stupid name_ " we were doing a mission for Egg man but Knuckles doll thought he wasn't getting enough credit so he attacked us. Luckily we got away from him and started our own team of scaring people" said tails doll

"Ah cant argue with that because it is true" said knuckles doll. We all looked at knuckles doll "When Egg man found out I drove tails doll and his friend away he sent me away with nothing but insulting names, I had to keep myself from attacking him out of anger. I wandered around all over alone. I started scaring people because it became a habit .I would also attack people now and then, I was flying one night when a chaos emerald fell off some island in the sky and hit me on the head hard enough it knocked me out." Said knuckles doll. Knuckles bit his tongue to avoid talking.

_Does he mean the floating islands?_ Thought knuckles

"When I woke up it was 11:25 I was in my evil form. I tried to go back to normal but I was stuck in my evil form. I had absorbed the emeralds energy and that is what caused me to go evil. When I thought I was going to be creepy forever the Clock in the town nearby struck midnight and I changed back. That became my haunting time. Then one day doing my usual haunting I came across a female echidna. Taking this as another chance to do some scaring I attacked her. Then knuckles came by and protected her and told her to run. I then didn't care if she got away I just did NOT like the face of being a copy of some one so my goal became destroy knuckles. I started following him around. A few days later knuckles became good friends with the feminine echidna I attacked. If I remember correctly her name was Calla the echidna heh she was quite stupid if you ask me" said knuckles doll

"What did you say about her" said knuckles.

"The two of them took a trip to the icecaps that winter and of course I followed" said knuckles doll

"He attacked us" said knuckles. We look at knuckles "He stunned me and then he kills my ONLY FRIEND AT THE TIME. Sigh _calm down_... my stun wore off and I destroyed him and froze him in ice then I went home with my poor dead friend," said knuckles. One of his eyes teared up from remembering but he blinked it away

"Being frozen I just waited for some fool to free me. Some explorer came by and helped me. So I mocked him and kicked him in the ocean and well you know the rest" said knuckles doll...

Snore snore snore snore snore...

"TAILS DOLL WAKE UP" yelled knuckles doll. Tails doll fell asleep in midair

"WHO WHAT WHERE AHHHHHH" yelled Tails doll and fell on the floor. Knuckles doll then made a huge explosion

"I'LL BE BACK!" yelled knuckles doll jumping out the window

Cough cough cough

The end'


	20. Battle For Mobius

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 20 Battle for Mobius**

.. "No no get away" I said in my sleep. In my dream. Robots surrounded me and one grabbed me "no no get away from me please" I said. "I-I didn't do anything let me go" I said. The robot threw me in a machine

"Robotasizing process in progress" said a robot pushing a button on a panel nearby.

"NO NO LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE" I yelled banging on the glass. I then got zapped and I started turning into an android "NOOOOOOOO" I screamed... "AKK" I yelled waking up with a start. "Oh it was just a dream" I said getting out of bed. I did my usual getting ready routine. It was Wednesday. Today Eggman was going to release his new robot army so that means me and the other freedom fighters were going to be busy today. So I go to the kitchen and sonic and the others were making the usual plan.

"Alright knuckles you help me, shadow and silver destroy the robots while tails sneaks in the back with Adrianna to disable the robotisizer and save the animals in there. Then when everyone is evacuated plant a few bombs in the building. Tails doll stay here and make sure the forest is safe if any evil robots come by tell us. Does everyone agree?" asked sonic

"Umm I kind of don't why do I have to stay behind?" asked tails doll

"Because it is important. If they destroyed the forest and found our hideout we would have to move and tons of animals that live in the forest would be in big trouble" answered sonic

"Sigh fine" said tails doll rolling his eyes. Everyone else agreed with the plan. "Good now everyone get what you need this could be a big step in bringing down eggman" said sonic and everyone separated. "Ah Adrianna I was looking for you did you hear the plan" asked sonic. I nodded "good uh hey you ok you look a bit shaken up" said sonic.

"I am fine just had a nightmare" I said

"Hmm I know this sounds strange but do you want to talk about it this is the twelfth nightmare this week" said sonic

"It's ok thanks for your concern though" I said.

"No problem hey so I just wanted to ask you to be extremely careful being a freedom fighter means putting your life at risk for others so be SUPER careful alright" asked sonic putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry you be careful to" I said

"Oh man I just don't know what I am going to do if you get hurt I... I... I" said sonic. So I kiss him on the cheek

"I said don't worry" I said again

"Ok good luck" said sonic. I leave the room and grab a banana on the way out. Sonic slaps himself across the face "yup I'm awake,,, ow" said sonic rubbing his cheek. And left the room. Everyone had a job for this. And everyone is important in this. So I and tails were in the lab with the robotisizer blue prints we stole from eggman. We were trying to figure out how to disable it. Shadow was stalking up on ammunition , silver was packing his bag with a couple of tails' water bombs, Knuckles was showing tails doll how to get to the watch tower and were all the escape routes are, And sonic was shining/sharpening his quills for battle.

"Alright it looks like these wires are what allow the robotisizer to work" said tails

"What about those wires" I asked

"Good point those we cant get at, well we should instead of breaking the wires we should destroy the main power source" said tails

"Ok" I said. Tails pulls out a map of Eggman's Factory.

"Hmmm,,, aha! There it is. It looks like the power source for the whole factory is powered by one little chaos emerald. The one he stole from silver the other day," said tails

"Ah but it is protected by magnametal isn't that invincible." I asked

"True but there is a small hole in the side that allows spy bots to gain access to it. The hole is small enough for me to squeeze thought. While I deactivate it do you think you can stand guard?" asked tails

"Yeah I think I can" I said.

"Ok I made everyone communication devices out of scrap metal I got from destroyed robots. Here also take a few small bombs for when we destroy the factory." Said tails handing me 10 time bombs and the watch.

We both left the room to pack needed supplies. I, getting hurt a lot packed a first aid kit and a couple tools (Wrench, screw driver, drill, etc.) Everyone packed a chaos emerald except tails doll.

"Alright is everyone ready" asked sonic

"Yep" I said

"Ready" said silver

"Whatever" said shadow

"Let's go" said tails

"Yah" said knuckles

"Mhm" said tails doll

"Lets DO this" said sonic confidently. We all headed out and tails doll flew to the look out tower.

"Alright everyone, try hard and do your best if you need help tell the others, help will come" said sonic into the communicator.

"Aha here come the freedom fighters, release the robots all security systems activate! Don't let them get in the factory!" said Eggman into a microphone and jumped into his egg mobile. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles charged at the robot army. A few minuets after the battle had started robot parts were flying everywhere but the robots wouldn't stop coming! While the others were fighting I and tails snuck into the factory.

"Careful Eggman has a very high IQ so he probably new we were coming" Whispered tails peaking around the corner. A guard Bot saw us and turned on a siren and then attacked us. "Look Out" I said as the robot pointed a weapon at us. Tails jumped out of the way just in time and landed on the robots head. "Hey metal dummy" said tails and flipped the off switch on the robots head. The robot powered down and collapsed. "Hey there is the power source" said tails pointing and a half sphere with a hole in the side "come on" said tails. We ran up to it and tails crawled through the hole. "Alright where's that emerald" asked tails looking around... "Aha hm lets see what's the code... oh I know!" said tails pulling out a hammer. Tails smashed the glass with the hammer. "Heh no one ever said the hammer has to be used for building" said tails taking the emerald. Tails squeezed back through the hole. I was fighting off robots "ok I got the emerald now lets plant those bombs" said tails

"Ok" I said kicking the last robot. The robot collapsed. I started running around planting bombs with 20 minuets on them. When I finished sonic ran in.

"Hey guy's tails doll reported a few robots cutting down the trees to the forest in the west did you finish yet" asked sonic.

"Yah we did, did you?" I asked.

"Yup come on before the bombs go off" said sonic. We started running and tails tripped and dropped the chaos emerald and it landed on top of a broken wire to the robotisizer! Overloaded with power the thing exploded with energy causing the machines job into a beam! (So if the beam hit you, you would turn into a robot) "Oh NO guys RUN" said sonic. I noticed the beam was going strait at him

"SONIC LOOK OUT" I yelled and pushed him out of the way but I got zapped instead.

"NOOO" yelled sonic

"AHHHHHHHHHCCCCKKKKK" I yelled with surprise. I started turning to metal when shadow appeared and grabbed sonic and tails and teleported out of there.

"NO WE HAVE TO SAVE HER" said sonic

"UGH fine" said shadow. Then the factory exploded in fireworks. Everyone heard me scream.

"NO" said sonic falling to his knee's

Powering down prepare for reboot

To be continued...


	21. Friend Or Foe?

About the characters in my story

Sonic: Just your 1 of a kind ultra fast hedgehog is also the leader of the freedom fighters. (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12) (farther in the story sonic starts to like Adrianna)If some one gets hurt is usually the one to bring them to the infermary he is used to it in my a fear of water

Tails: An orange flying fox who is good with technology and science(age 8)

Knuckles: A very strong red echidna who likes to tease sonic now and then. The back up leader. Worst enemy is knuckles doll (when sonic isn't around he is in charge) (age 14 but for my story reduced to 12)

Silver: A flying white hedgehog who has telekinesis (can move objects without touching them because of psychic abilities). (age 12) Came from a devastated future and best friend is blaze the cat. Blaze has the ability to control and make fire.

Tails doll: An evil doll that despises me for some reason for something I did in the past and wants to kill me for it.(no age) has the ability to go evil. This makes it more powerful. Doll size. Tends to use telepathy to scare their victim and enters there nightmares. Can also take control of the person. Eats only souls. If he doesn't eat for a while he will grow weak and die forever. Tails doll forgives me and we become friends again.

Sonic Doll: similar to tails doll. Appears later in the story. An evil friend of tails dolls. Doll size. Can run at the speed the real sonic can. The second most dangerous doll. When it goes evil its eyes go red and black, it grows sharp teeth and its spikes go straight and sharp to spike its victim. Also only eats souls.

Adrianna: A normal human, me. I am almost always getting hurt or into trouble but can be helpful from time to time. The bad guys use me to their advantage by threatening to hurt me.(age 11) I refer Adrianna as I or me because these stories were originally for me.( my character kinda wishes she is an animal so she can admit her crush on sonic that she gets stronger the farther in the story)not to good with putting up with torture.

Robotnick/Eggman: the bad guy, an evil robot making guy (I get their names mixed up some times). Makes robots based on the freedom fighters sometimes. An EVIL SCIENTIST... I think.

Shadow: A Hedgehog that looks like sonic except is black and red and two of his quills are reversed. Some times carries a gun (usually a pistol). Also helps the team just isn't exactly a freedom fighter. An artificial life form (aka he isn't a real animal he was made he isn't a robot). ( age is really 50 but looks like he is 12)Doesnt get along with sonic very well.

Knuckles doll: The most powerful and dangerous doll of the three. seems to enjoy killing innocent people and animals and is an enemy to everyone even tails doll. Has the same warning message as tails doll "can you feel the sunshine" and it comes out at 11:25 pm and kills as many people as it can until midnight. Knuckles worst enemy. Is the only doll as big as sonic and the others. Doesn't eat anything. Is ALWAYS evil. PURE EVIL LAYS IN THE KNUCKLES DOLL.( the spikes on its fist have stunning powers) can make energy balls just not with a jem but with its have a normal form just likes being in his evil the power of the other dolls.

Mephalis the dark: An almost complete copy of shadow. can melt into the ground to move around. Can crystalize himself to make himself stronger. Is all black gray and white. Has no mouth (how can he talk?).Floats. Killed sonic once and then caame back to life from the affect of blowing out some be captured in this sphere.

Signs

' means thoughts

" means speaking

''' means flash back

* means sound

**Chapter 21 Friend Or Foe?**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Reboot complete! . . . Metal sonic is waving his hand in front of me to see if I am dead or not... I open my eyes. "Beep whir (oh phew I thought you were dead hello fellow robot)" said metal.

_Ugh who you calling a robot _I thought. _Hey why can't I talk?_

"Beep, beep (uh you ok, can't you talk?)" asked metal. I Stood up. "Beep... Beep? BEEP WHIR BUZZ (yah... huh. . . WHY AM I MAKING BEEPING NOISES?)" I asked

"Buzz beep (you're a little weird aren't you, you're a robot)" said metal smiling. My eye twitched,

"Beep whir (I must be dreaming)" I said and whammed my head against the wall.

"Fizzle whir (ouch...)" I said vibrating and giving off electricity.

"Beep whir buzz (You know if you keep doing that you will damage yourself come on)" said metal walking away. I stood still. Metal turned around. "Beep (well you coming)" asked metal. I shrugged and followed him.

"*sniff* H-Hello? Oh what if she didn't survive the explosion." Said sonic to him self.

"Whir beep! (Uh oh run!)" Said metal. I ran to follow metal.

"Whir beep buzz (why who is he?!)" I asked.

"Beep whir beep buzz (he is a freedom fighter he is trying to destroy us robots and destroys our master's plans all the time)" said metal.

"Beep (that is horrible!)" I said.

"Buzz (yes it is)" said metal closing his eyes. "Beep meep (he is a bully and is always sticking his nose where it shouldn't be)" said metal opening his eyes. Metal brought me to Eggman's fortress. "Beep buzz meep (alright we should be safe here)" said metal.

"Beep buzz (were are we)" I asked.

"Buzz meep (this is Eggman's fortress this is were our master Eggman makes robots to fight the evil freedom fighters. You used to be a freedom fighter and you were saved by turning into a robot)" said metal.

"Beep (I see)" I said looking around.

"Buzz beep (eggman I found her)" yelled metal. Eggman walks into the room and looks down and sees me.

"Ha-ha hello what's your name" asked eggman.

"Beep zzt buzz whir (umm *cough* Adrianna sir)" I said looking up.

"Ahh you were that poor girl that was a freedom fighter, looks like you got into a little accident with the robotisizer" said eggman.

"Buzz beep whir beep (Yes I lost my memory but this robot here said that this is a good thing that happened)" I said.

"His name is metal short for metal sonic... I have a little favor I want to ask from you" said eggman.

"Beep (ask away)" I said.

"I want to ask if you can help me against the freedom fighters" said eggman.

"Anything to help sir but I have no idea were they are" I said.

"Oh you know just go into the woods to the west and you will find it naturally" Said eggman.

"Ok" I said and turned around. But I fell over and my leg broke off "Hm do you think I could have some repairs first" I said.

"Sigh alright" said eggman

1 hour later...

"Thanks" I said.

"I better go with you there are tons of them and they are all very dangerous" said metal.

"Ok" I said and I and metal set out.

At the hideout...

"NO! Man I couldn't save her ugh if I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened. Oh please forgive me" said sonic lying on his bed.

"SONIC GET OUT HERE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK... AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO IT IS!" Yelled Tails. Sonic ran out of his room and gasped

"Adrianna what happened" asked sonic eyes tearing up.

"I was saved from you awful people and I have come to destroy you freedom fighters" I said and attacked them.

"AH Adrianna stop!" yelled sonic. I just continued attacking "STOP Adrianna I won't hurt you this isn't the real you Eggman is EVIL" said sonic dodging

"STAND still HEDGEHOG" I said "EGGMAN IS A GOOD GUY YOU GUYS WONT LEAVE HIM OR HIS POOR ROBOTS ALONE" I yelled pointing a rocket launcher at him.

"... What idiot told you that" asked sonic

"Hey don't call my new friend an idiot" I said and shot a rocket at him. Sonic dodged it and metal sonic came in and attacked to.

"TAILS KNUCKLES A LITTLE HELP PLEASE" yelled sonic.

Both tails and knuckles ran into the room and helped. Though sonic refused to fight me. Silver finally came in and lifted both me and metal up in the air

"Alright what's going on?" asked silver.

"Heh don't you recognize me" I asked.

..."Adrianna?" asked silver.

"That's right" I said and freed myself of the Psychyconisis and punched silver. I then caught metal "you ok metal?" I asked.

"Yah thanks" he said getting up. Before I went to attack again shadow and tails doll grabbed us.

"Huh only two I can destroy them easy" said shadow.

"NO don't hurt Adrianna that's an order" said sonic.

"Whatever" said shadow and tied me and metal to a chair.

"Sigh I hoped this wouldn't happen" Said sonic.

"Release me at once!" I said.

"Shut up Robo"said shadow pointing a gun at my head. I turned my head and bit the end off. "What. HEY she bit the tip of my favorite pistol off" said shadow.

"Keep bugging me and I might bite your head off" I said

"Um guys I will take care of this you go back to what you are doing" said sonic. So everyone left.

"Adrianna this isn't really you snap out of it... don't you recognize me, I am sonic... the hedgehog? "Said sonic.

"Humph" I said looking away. Sonic ran to my room and returned with my hedgehog rock.

"See this is the rock you and I found at the waterfall GAH this isn't working". Said Sonic looking away.

"If this doesn't work I don't know what will" said sonic turning around. Sonic walked right up to me and kissed me.

"I think I am going to puke up bolts" said metal. Sonic stepped back. I blinked twice and looked next to me.

"I... I recognize you... sonic?" I said.

"Yes! Yes you remember" said sonic.

"Why am I tied to a chair?" I asked.

"Long story" Sonic replied. Sonic untied me and explained

"Great so I am pretty much going to be a robot for the rest of my life" I said not to happy.

"Well tails is working on a machine that reverses the effects of robotasizing but it might take a while" Pointed out Sonic.

"As long as I can go back to normal I don't care how long it takes" I said.

"Alright I will go ask tails how long he thinks it will take to finish it" Said Sonic.

5 minutes later...

"A FEW MONTHS" I yelled

"Sorry to say but yes" said tails.

"Sigh any reason it is going to take that long" I asked

"Well reverse engineering is a very difficult process for me so I hope you don't mind being made of metal for a few months." Said tails.

"Well alright though I can turn my ears off now so I don't have to listen when shadow is yelling at me watch." I said. Beep.

"Cool really" Asked tails

"What?" I said. Tails dope slapped himself. Sonic wrote to me to make it so I could hear again and I turned my ears back on.

"Well night OH and what are we going to do with him" I asked pointing at metal. Sonic grinned.

5 minutes later

"AHHHHH" Yelled metal flying through the air. We shot him out the catapult.

"Well night" I said.

The end.


	22. Story Closure and Author's Notice

**Final Author's Notice:**

**I want to apologize to anybody looking for a closure on the story. I had begun to write one a while back, about a year ago as a final chapter that I would put in if this was ever completed. However, sadly it wasn't and the closure chapter was lost. I do remember it quite well however and can sum it up nicely.**

_About fifteen chapters after Adrianna loses her metal encasement, a terrible event goes down in a town nearby where Shadow had disappeared too. While he is there, a robot sniper on top of a building shoots a small tack-like-computer chip which imbeds its self into Shadow's neck, and he goes into a trance of control. He becomes suddenly hostile, and the chip accesses his physical memory and controls him to set of looking for Adrianna and Sonic, who had accompanied him to the town._

_Finding them, he draws his pistol and immediately attacks them. They fight back, but he knocks Adrianna off the roof of a short building and she passes out, and he then knocks Sonic unconscious with the butt of his gun. When he wakes up, he is tied up in an ally and Shadow brutally interrogates him for wanted information by whatever is controlling him. Adrianna wakes up, and as Shadow gets ready to shoot Sonic in the head, Adrianna tackles him to try to stop him but the drawback when he stumbles back causes her to be shot. She gets a bullet shot through one side out the other of her neck, and soon after faints from blood loss after a fit of panic and pain. _

_When she awakes, she is in the Infirmary of the base of operations of the Freedom Fighters. A doctor was examining her wound and finds out that unless she gets an instant healing remedy, created from the rare magaloo plant that is found in oasis in a dessert somewhere away, she will die. Sonic immediately gathers everyone except Silver and Adrianna, and heads out to collect this supposed plant of magaloo. _

_Sad to say that despite such trials and effort, not long before Sonic gets back, Adrianna dies in her sleep from a mix of blood loss, infection, and suffocation (the bullet got her square in the windpipe) Silver panics, and then hears the front door open, and Sonic's worried voice from the front of the base. _

_After finding out her fate, Sonic goes into a rage and sets out (in his comic evil super form) to kill Shadow, but regains control when he is about to finish Shadow off. He pulls the chip out of his neck, and leaves him half dead, bleeding out in the middle of the forest he found him in. _

**(Gruesome isn't it? Just shows that as I was writing it my sense of creativity was getting more and more increasingly violent. And look where I am now)**

_When he returns, he finds Tails Doll holding his gem to Adrianna's forehead. Her wound closes, and she startles awake. He becomes weak, and collapses to the floor beside the bed. His eyes are glossy and his gem is cracked slightly, but he smiles up at Sonic before supposedly dying as his expression goes blank and the gem goes dark. He then appears to be a regular doll. Adrianna awakens, sees the doll, and then looks at Sonic with bleary, confused eyes. He gives a sad smile, and walks over, giving her a reassuring hug._

**(If you don't understand why Tails Doll died, he was concentrating the energy of the souls he still had into Adrianna in order to restore her own. However he needs the souls in order to stay alive, and needed to use all he had to save her life. After the gem emptied of the souls, it cracked and dimmed without anything within it, and Tails Doll's own spirit died out, leading a hollow stuffed animal behind.)**

_It cuts to a month later, a pedestal and a roaring, swirling portal frame sits on top of it. The entire freedom fighters group is standing there, bidding Adrianna goodbye back to her own world with her luggage. Before she goes, shadow arrives, healed of his wounds, and does a favor for Sonic (which is slip a small gift into Adrianna's Luggage before she leaves through the portal) In her free hand she clutches onto the hand of the "dead" Tails Doll. She goes through the portal, and it all ends._

_As an epilogue, Adrianna wakes up in a hammock in her backyard of her own house. Her luggage is on the ground beside her, along with the Tails Doll stuffed animal, only now, its mouth is stitched in a frown, and the gem is unscarred, but it was still lifeless. Adrianna's mother comes out, telling her dinner was ready. When she asks who carried her back from the beach, her mother simply responds with, "You fell asleep on the hammock when playing the spaceship game- must have been one dream you had, dear." And walks back to the house._

**(The spaceship game was a game that I would play on our hammock before it broke. I'd take a stuffed toy, put a fishbowl on its head, and take a small bag of "necessities", and pretend the hammock was a shape shifting, time traveling spaceship that we'd fight aliens with and bring peace to the universe with. I would lay on my stomach and grab onto two sticks I would lodge in the rope loops and swing the hammock, make sound effects and yell to my animal assistant to do so and so or comment on some asteroid or something. I'd also voice the stuffed animal. Aaaah, good times, good times…)**

_After a moment of pondering, Adrianna feels something under her back, and pulls out a wrapped box. Upon opening it, she pulls out the purple stone that had transformed her into a hedgehog, along with a purple jumpsuit and shoes underneath it. Under it is a photo of the entire freedom fighters team and one separate one of just hedgehog Adrianna and Sonic standing side by side. A note on the back says, "Never stop believing, Adrianna. If you ever need us, we'll come for ya."_

_Adrianna breaks into tears, and packs up the box again. Glancing over at her luggage, she comments how she swore she saw Tails Doll's eyes avert from looking at her, and then gets called inside by her mother. She takes her stuff, smiling the entire way._

And that is what was planned for the final chapter. However I never got to finishing it sadly. At least I could sum it up for you all. :)

So that is my entire original story. Hope you liked it: and if not, maybe you will like my new stuff which is way better! :)


End file.
